The Receiving End
by Juxtaposed Soul
Summary: When Bella's abusive mother finally gets rid she's sent to her father but is rainy Forks any better? Can she comes to terms with her sexuality and can she be shown that a true mother's love is unconditional? Bella/Rosalie
1. The Hell I Am In

The Receiving End

Chapter 1: The Hell I Am In

 **So here is my new story. I feel like Rosalie doesn't get nearly enough appreciation so yh,enjoy.**

Slap! The sound was sharp, stingy the air just as much as it did her cheek. It added insult to the injury as instead of pain flaring it simply intensified.

"You stupid, worthless Bitch!" A mother screamed at her child. Should such people be called mothers? Or just a womb donor? Surrogates even? Tears streamed down raw, stinging cheeks as a child bore a wrath that she should never have to. Dark brown eyes looked up fearfully at blazing blues, a shiver involuntary running through the abused child.

"I'm s-sorry, I dropped it." The child, Bella's, voice was barely above a whimper of a whisper as her voice broke around the simple words. She had being bad and she knew that a punishment would come. Renee, the abomination of a mother, snorted in disgust as she looked at the child she had spawned as though she was no better than the dirt on her shoe. She really wasn't sure how she got stuck with such an inconsiderate, clumsy mess of a child. And just as Bella suspected a punishment came in the form of a swift kick to ribs that hadn't truly healed in five years. That was just how bad she was.

"Clean your shit up, then get to bed." And then she walked out. She couldn't bare to look at the insolent piece of shit a second longer. Bella's breath came out ragged as she fought tears both from the pain of the injury and the pain of the rejection. She followed the orders she had being given intent on not fanning the flames any further.

She grasped at tiny shards of glass that previously belonged to a pretty, ornate tumbler. She winced on several occasions as the miniscule shards dug into her tender skin. Blood drew to the surface but luckily did not drip over. Ignoring the pain, just like always, she continued on with her task. She collected the shards before discarding them in the trash can that would need emptying soon. She smiled ruefully wishing she could discard the memories and her pain just as easily.

By now her palms were stinging considerably and a quick assessment led her to the conclusion that they would need some anticeptic cream and possibly a plaster. She reached towards the cupboard that held the medical equipment, groaning as she realised that with her miniscule stature she couldn't reach it. Just attempting to stretch had her ribs protesting in protest. She looked around wondering just how she was going to figure this out when she noticed the kitchen chair. She pulled it easily up against the lower cupboards before grasping the back and hoisting herself up.

She groaned quietly as her ribs jostled with the simple action. She moved slower as she acclimatised to the pain, her face constantly twisted into a grimace. From her new height she could easily reach the cupboard and quickly rummaged through looking for what she needed.

A tiny scream fell from her lips as she felt herself falling. What on earth was going on? She hadn't moved so why was she falling? It took her a few seconds to realise that the chair was no longer underneath her and that she was in a considerably greater amount of pain. She looked up and meant the twisted sneer of her mother.

"Who the fuck said you could help yourself yourself to my medical equipment? You haven't earnt shit so you aren't getting shit. Now nicely pick yourself up and fuck off." And just to make sure that her daughter followed her instructions to the letter she grapped her flowing brunette locks and hauled her up. A soundless scream passed through Bella as her hair was tugged right at it's roots. Renee pulled Bella unceremoniously towards the basement where she proceeded to open the door and uncaringly push her daughter down, down into the dark recesses. She could stay there for the night and think about just how much of a fuck up she was.

Renee was sick of her daughter, all she had done since the day she was born was demand this and that and ultimately destroyed her life. She hated the girl with a passion and wanted rid. The only problem was that the girl was only nearly seventeen so she couldn't get rid of her for another year and a bit. Way too long.

But then she realised there was other options, that to create a child needs two parents and that one of them hadn't pulled quite nearly enough weight. It was his turn now, finally Renee could get rid of her daughter. A peaceful smile spread across Renee's face as she rifled through her phone book. Where on earth was the number for her ex-husband? And then finally with a triumphant woop! she stumpled across the correct number. The contact was small stating his number and postal code, a postal code for a one-horse town, a place the free spirited Renee had detested. She punched the numbers in quickly, excited about something regarding her daughter for the first time in years.

Charlie was surprised when he heard his phone ring, it was a rare occasion unless he was at work. He figured it was linked to that so thought nothing of it. He was Chief after all so it wasn't surprising that he would get unexpected phone calls. He picked up the receiver and answered in his characteristically brusque tone.

"Chief Swan, how might I help you." Never in a month of Sundays would he have expected to hear the voice that he did on the end of the phone.

"Charlie! I can't cope anymore!" His ex-wife sounded like a woman on the edge and he wondered just what exactly had driven her there. Then again he doubted it was anything as bad as she made it seemed, he remembered just how melodramatic the woman coulde be.

"What's wrong Renee?" He couldn't hold out the exasperation in his voice but if she was as self absorbed as ever he doubted she'd notice. Nevertheless he couldn't deny that he was inherently curious as to why his ex-wife, mother of his child was calling after disappearin nealy fifteen years ago.

"Isabella. You need to take her, I can't handle her anymore." Charlie's brow furrowed momentarily as he tried to compute that the little brown-haired, brown-eyed cherub could have turned out to be bad. It upset him but the answer was simple to him, took no thinking about.

"Of course I'll have her, when do you want to send her." Maybe it was wrong of him but he would take any reason to have his little girl back in his life. He only hoped she wasn't too resentful to the fact that he had missed the majority of her life. Back in Pheonix Renee smirkined as her plans came together, she was surprised at how easily her plans came together.

"Be at the airport for four tomorrow evening." And then she cut the call not waiting for a response. At his end Charlie stared at the phone in complete and utter confusion for a moment, not quite believing what had just happened. But then he realised, it truly dawned on him that this time tomorrow his daughter would be with him. A splitting grin took over his face as he dialled his best friend, he just needed someone to let all this excitement out to.

By morning pretty much the whole town knew of the second coming of Bella Swan.

Bella awoke with the cold seeping through the thin cotton fabric of her t-shirt from the previous day. Pain resonated through her arm and she realised that in the descent it had at least being badly sprained if not broken. She hoped for the former. She whimpered as the pain resonated from the one area and to her whole body. She bit her lip tightly, almost to the point of drawing blood before she looked around the large basement area looking for a scrap of fabric to make a slap-dash sling. Finally finding something half usable she awkwardly wrapped up her arm. Still it ached but the sling provided an iota of support.

Now that she was ready she exited the room, apprehensive as to what kind of mood her mother would be in this morning. She only hoped that it wasn't half as bad as the previous night. When she finally reached the kitchen her mother sat at the table, a steaming mug of tea in her hands and a nespaper sat open on the kitchenette. When Renee heard her daughter's approach she smirked before turning. She gestured to the mug.

"Do you see this?" Confused and extremely hesitantly Bella nodded, "What is it Isabella?" Renee laughed at the fear on her daughter's face, it was then she decided to have one last round of fun before she got rid of the brat forever.

"Tea?" She was sure of the answer but the unpredictability of her mother caused it to come out as a question. Renee flashed a decptively tender smile to her daughter.

"Would you like some?" Bella's eyes widened. What had brought on such a treat. She nodded eagerly before remembering her manners and gasping out a please.

"Come here then dear." Bella walked over, eager to receive something more than the scraps and water she was used to. But then the tables turned. Her back was pushed back, bent to coerce with the table, her tender ribs protested viciously. And there before her was her mother, that familiar malicious glint in her eyes. Ever so slowly she tipped the cup full of scalding liquid down onto Bella's exposed middrift. If possible her back contorted further as she attempted to escape the white-hot burning. Unwittingly a scream was drawn from her, feeding the pleasure of her beast of a mother.

Renee let out a laugh at her daughter's obvious pain before standing and returning to her seat as though nothing had occurred. Bella crumpled to the floor clutching at her torso.

"I have good news child. You're no longer living here." Shock filled Bella, she'd never survive on her own. Life wasn't perfect but it would be a thousand times worse out on the street. She looked at her mother terrified of words more than actions for the first time.

"You're kicking me out?" She couldn't believe, she thought she at least had till she was eighteen.

"No you're moving in with your father. He can see just what kind of pathetic shit he helped to spawn. Now quick get changed, we're leaving in five." The disbelief had Bella obliging mindlessly, just how Renee liked it.

The drive to the airport was silent, neither woman had anything to say to the other. Bella was feeling hope for the first time, because surely it couldn't get any worse. And Renee was anxious to see her daughter on a plane so she could continue on her life.

When they reached the airport Renee handed Bella a passport and ticket, one-way of course. Bella knew of neither but common sense would have told that they existed. Renee then proceeded to surprise Bella by drawing he into her arms. At first it seemed innocent enough but then arms tightened painfully, crushing already weak bones as mother sneered a reminder to daughter.

"Remember you belong at the bottom child." And broken and weak Bella was left to go to her plane with that bitter message to lead her into her new life.

Bella's plane was surprisingly on time. Charlie was ecstatic to see his daughter. At first glance she didn't display any signs of a wayward child but alas looks were often deceiving. He rushed to a girl he barely knew but still loved with all he had and drew her into his arms.

She was overwhelmed, his eyes were kind at the minute, his arms gentle but strong but she knew just how quickly things could change. Even with his gentleness he still pressed against a thousand bruises. Her adrenaline rose with her fear, the pain became too much and then seconds later she fell limp in her father's arms.

 **Like, not like? Continue or not? Leave me a review and check out my other stories :)**


	2. A Father's Realisation

The Receiving End

Chapter 2: A Father's Realisation

 **Well here is chapter 2. Sorry for the wait, I dont have internet at home so I have to use my local library so updates shall be weekly on a Saturday.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy**

Charlie wasn't big on emotions, he was fairly detached and that helped him considerably in his job. However in this moment, with his daughter collapsed in his arms, fear filled him. He called her name but received no response. He had no idea what to do so he bundled her up, carrying her gently but quickly to his cruiser. He plugged her in before setting his lights to blue. He had never been so glad before to have the priveledges of being chief. For the first time he truly broke the speed limit, racing through dark streets as rain plummeted around him. Still his baby girl was unresponsive.

Not soon enough, the hospital rose up before him, tall, with numerous windows and painted a pale white. It wasn't a place Charlie particularly liked to visit however it was the place that had the biggest chance of saving his daughter. He bundled her up and carried her through corridor after corridor, the only indication as to direction were coloured lines painted onto whitewashed walls. Still she had not stirred. It took another five minuted before the Chief reached the accident and emergency department. He pushed the door open with his back as he protected his daughter in the only way he could at the moment.

He walked up to the desk where a young nurse smiled back at him. Why on earth was she smiling?

"Hello how can I help you?" Her voice was cheery as she chomped on some fruity gum. Her lips smacked periodically through her obliviousness.

"I need a doctor, my daughter has collapsed." At this the nurse's cheery smile dimmed and she stood, took a look at the unconscious girl before scurrying away. She motioned to the father and he followed. She moved efficiently through the crowded corridor whilst he tried to avoid bashing Bella's head or legs against either people, machinery or the wall. Soon enough though the unnamed nurse was knocking on a great oak door. A quick look to the plaque on the door told Charlie that this was the top doctor at their small hospital.

Dr Carlisle Cullen was a god send as far as the small town Forks people were concerned. Not only was he young but he was arguably the best in his field, he could have a had a pick of jobs but had settled here with his large, mismatched family. The only problem with the good doctor was that he was married, it was such a shame to many a female.

Carlisle was sat writing paperwork for yet another mundane patient when he received the knock on his door. Of course with his heightened senses he had heard the footsteps coming down the corridor but he was expecting no visitors. He let out a cordial 'come in' as he set down his pen. When the people entered he had his hands together by his chin with his elbows resting on the table. Firstly he noticed the young nurse, her flaming red hair was secured in a bun as she sent a flirtatious grin to the doctor. Could they really not help themselves? But he ignored her and looked past her where he noticed the chief and an unknown female asleep or unconscious in his arms.

"Hello Chief, what may I do for you?" His head cocked to the side in curiosity. There was a level of respect between the two men who both undoubtedly wanted to help people but in two very different ways. By now Charlie's back was aching, unsurprisingly Bella was significantly heavier than she had being whilst a baby and accordingly it was causing him a strain to cary such weight for a prolonged amount of time.

"I went to pick up Bella from the airport and when I hugged her she collapsed. She's being unresponsive ever since." At the explanation Carlisle was out of his chair and up before the worried father. He gently took the girl from Charlie's arms before taking her to the small work space to the right of his office. He lay her down on the hospital bed.

"Nurse may you fetch me an IV." She nodded curtly before turning and leaving. When push came to shove she was effective at her job. While she ran the arrand Carlisle returned to the girl trying to figure out just why she had collapsed.

On first observation it as plainly obvious that she had a fracture to her left arm. If only he knew before uncovering her that this would only be the start.

"I need to get her in a hospital gown." Charlie nodded in understanding though silently glad that the doctor had not just proceeded to strip his daughter. Carlisle wished not to jostle the girl while he was still unsure as to the severity of her injuries so resulted to cutting her garments away. He started with the t-shirt and as inch after inch was revealed his horror increased.

He had started at the hem of her shirt so one of the first things he was was the vicious burn from just this morning. It was red and inflamed, surrounded my numerous scars. He also noticed that her ribs were significantly bruised and knew that he would have to x-ray them to determine the extent of the injury to her ribs. As the rest of her t-shirt slipped away more and more injuries were revealed, none which were as horrorfying individually as the burn but still created a bitter picture as a whole. Hesitantly and admittedly fearfully, he gently pushed her so he could see the back.

In his years Carlisle had seen many a shocking sight but this, this sickened him. This was clearly not an accident. Ingrained on her back was distinct shape of an iron, clearly it had seared through many layers of her skin and may be a permanent fixture on her. Below that were thin scars that spanned the width of her back in quick succession. Again it didn't take a genius to discern that they were from some kind of whip.

Carlisle returned the girl to her previous position with a sad sigh. He wondered how she had managed to hide such injuries. Ever the professional he continued on, cutting away the grungy jeans. He found much the same, a littering of scars and bruises. Luckily he saw nothing near her inner thighs or groin. It was small mercy in the horror tha =t was being shown. Now that Carlisle had saw exactly what he was working with he quickly dressed her in one of the standard hospital gown, it hung limply on her gaunt frame and he noticed that she was unnaturally thin. Yet another problem to add to it all.

By the time Bella was redressed the nurse had returned with a stand and a large back of saline solution. And here came the benefit of unconsciousness, they wouldn't be aware that they were receiving a needle. Even so he entered it slowly to cause minimal pain. Once she was as stable as could be expected he returned to Charlie who was sat at the desk, worry etched into his every facial expression. Sympathy filled Carlisle because he realised that Charlie was oblivious as to what had happened to his daughter. Carlisle sat in his chair facing the chief with a compassionate grimace on his face. Automatically Charlie tensed fearing what that look meant.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" His tone was light but everything in his body language shpwed that this definitely wasn't the case.

"I believe that she simply passed out because her body needs to recuperate. I'm almost positive that her arm is broken and I'm still to do x-rays on her ribs. I'm almost positive they're either broken or severely bruised. I fear that your daughter may have being a subject to bullies as she has some highly distressing injuries." Charlie blanched at the news. His little girl abused? But what scared him the most was that she had never gone to school because Renee had home schooled her.

"I'm going to kill her! I swear to hell that I'll kill her." Charlie's fist banged on the solid oak as fury overtook him. What right did she have to abuse their child? What had the girl ever done? Nothing probably.

Even though he was still fuming the Chief returned to his seat at Carlisle's gentle coaxing. Both men were calm in general demeanor, very little riled them up. But their family, that was something they'd fight to the death for.

"Charlie you can't go in all guns blazing. You have to gain Bella's trust first. She has to let you in, she'll need a tremendous amount of support." Charlie closed his eyes to centre himself. He was angry, so fucking angry. At _her_ for destroying his beautiful daughter, at himself for leaving his little girl with the monster and at the world for letting it happen in the first place. However if there was one thing he was good at then it was listening to reason and that was exactly what Carlisle represented in this situation. So he would leave it be for now, hold out on justice while he proved to his daughter she was his world and that not everyone was a monster.

Carlisle was right in his assumption, she had two broken ribs and obvious signs of previous breakages. There wasn't much he could do apart from making sure she moved as little as possible, she was lucky they hadn't punctured any organs. Still she slept in the doctors office, her body getting the best rest it had received in years, unwilling to let go of the peace. Both doctor and father kept vigil over the girl, until finally, some fifteen hours later she awoke.

Bella was terribly confused when she awoke, the sterile scent of antiseptic invaded her nostrils. The bed below her was high up, hard but with clean bedding. It took a few minutes to realise she was in a hospital but she had no idea why. There was no way her mother would send her to a hospital for she begrudged paying the extortianate insurance and medical bills. She was shut off behind a curtain but she realised she must be in a side room because there wasn't the loud bustle of a ward surrounding her.

She realised that she was in significantly less pain than she had being for a while and discerned that she had received a painkiller somewhere along the way. And then after that realisation everything came flooding back - she wasn't in Phoenix in anymore she was in Forks. Her mother was finally done with her and so now she could only hope that her father was at least half as kind as her mother. But right now she had to figure out how she was going to pay this damned medical bill.

Carlisle was first to notice that his young patient had awoken, he noticed the change in her heartbeat. But it didn't take long for Charlie to catch on as he heard the bed creak. Yet before either man could move a piercing scream rang through the room. It was a scream that spoke of absolute fear and had both men, vampire and human, racing behind the curtain. Bella looked pitiful as she sat curled up, hospital gown hanging off sickly bones, one arm cast and tears streaming down pale cheeks. Carlisle squatted down beside her.

"Bella, can you look at me, no one's going to hurt you. At first it seemed as though there would be no response but then doe brown eyes met golden orbs. Carlisle smiled reassuringly at her.

"You'll have to take the cast back, I'm sorry doctor I can't afford it." And that truly stunned Carlisle. Firstly she was paying her own bills and secondly what kind of doctor would undo treatment? Had that ever happened before? He severely hoped not.

"Bella that doesn't matter. Charlie has already paid, regardless any self-respecting doctor would never not treat a patient in need." And then tears were dripping down her cheek again. It was terrible for a father to watch, Charlie had no idea what to say to make this all better so he hoped that he could provide comfort. He ran a soft hand through her locks methodically until she calmed. It was heartbreaking for Carlisle to watch, he always hated when he saw a child in pain especially when it was caused by the people whose job it was to care for the child.

"Why'd you pay my bill?" The question was quiet, fearful. Clear to Carlisle but almost discernible to Charlie. He couldn't blame her for the question really. When had he ever proved that he loved her? He had left her with a monster, never saved her when she truly needed it.

"Oh Bells, I love you and slowly but surely I'm going to prove it to you." If possible Bella's sobs became stronger and though Charlie was hesitant he wrapped her up in his arms. He didn't hold too tight afraid of what could happen but still tight enough to make her feel safe hopefully. "Once the doc gives the order we'll go fetch your bag from the airport." Bella went to nod, agreeing with the plans her father made before realising that there was no bag to fetch. Renee had sent her with only the clothes that were now destroyed.

"I don't have a bag." Bella's voice was apprehensive, afraid of the reaction she would receive because she was already being an inconvenience. This was why Renee had got rid of her, because she was nothing more than a fuck up. It broke Charlie to see the fear on his daughter's face as she confessed a sin that wasn't hers to bear.

"Shh, it's okay, Carlisle has two daughter's I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind giving up one or two pieces." Carlise had returned back to his offices by then and chuckled softly at the comment. Alice and Rosalie had enough clothes between them to open a reasonable sized store. Bella nodded at her father before relaxing and flitting of into a natural sleep.

Charlie walked out the room and into the main office where Carlisle sat on the phone. Charlie stood patiently yet awkwardly in the corner. When he looked finished on the phone Carlisle looked up, motioning for Charlie to sit in the seat before him.

"I just called Alice, she's on her way with some clothes to last until the weekend." Charlie sent a grateful smile.

Both men sat in companionable silence as they waited for Alice. Unsurprisingly to Carlisle it didn't take long for the little Pixie to arrive, a bundle of clothes in her hands.

"I didn't know what she would like so I got her a mixture." Alice was as bright and cheery as usual as she passed the bag over to Charlie. He accepted it with a thankyou though if he was to be honest the girl was entirely overwhelming.

Now that she was as fixed as could be Charlie picked her up once again and took her home. He tucked her into bed with a light kiss to her cheek. He knew that the coming weeks would be a testament to all their strength to survive and come out stronger.

 **Thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews! Keep it up ;)**

 **If you want something else to read in the meantime try my other story Made For Them!**

 **Shezza**


	3. Big Girl School

The Receiving End

Chapter 3: Welcome To Big School

 **And here is the third chapter. I'm sorry if the whole school system thing is wrong, I am British and school works pretty differently (can someone please explain what the fuck a grade point average is? Like what does it mean?) but hopefully you'll still enjoy it.**

It was still highly disconcerting for Bella to wake under the thick, warm blankets. It was straight one eighty to the damp chill of a thin sheet and basement floor and if she was being perfectly honest quite uncomfortable. She woke up every morning sweating from both nightmares and the absolute heat that surrounded her. Hopefully both would calm once she acclimatised but after three days in this new house with a different parent she couldn't be sure. So far her father had being terribly kind to her, helping her when her ribs became exceptionally painful, not forcing her into any chores, in fact he even tried to persuade her out of the one's she offered to do. But she daren't settle yet, for years her mother had being wonderful, if not a tad immature. Then came the day that Darius died. Nothing had ever being the same since.

Bella was more nervous today than she had being on the others. Today she would have to go to school, she had never being to a public school because she had being home-schooled her whole life. She was worried that no one would like (which was likely) or that she would know too much, too little or just the wrong things. If possible she would love to just skip this part of the day, avoid the school at all costs but alas she had already done that for two days.

She was meant to start at Forks High School the past Monday but after Sunday she was given a few days off to recover from her bruised ribs. But now, though they weren't completely healed they were considerably less painful. There was no avoidance of school any longer. She got up reluctantly, her body clock luckily set to a naturally early time so she wouldn't have to set an actual alarm and wake her father. It was best to minimise any possible chance of annoyance. Firstly she went for a wash, the shower helped to aleviate some of her anxiety but definitely did not cure it. Now what to where?

The doctors daughter had brought a wide range of clothing and entirely too many for just the week. Many of the items she automatically blanched at, mainly because they were entirely too revealing. The thought of showing any amount of skin bar her face made her terrified, she could just imagine the stares and whispers because of the scars. Finally though after much deliberation she settled on a pair of bootleg jeans, clearly a known label but not too out-there, with a dark long sleeved shirt. It was simple but comfortable just what she was looking for. She pulled on her own shoes before walking downstairs.

Charlie was already sat at the kitchen table when she made it down there. He sent her smile as he momentarily looked away from his daily paper. Between his hands was a steaming mug of coffee. For a moment the position, the parent, drink and paper, terrified her, memories less than a week old taking hold. But no this was different, he had given her no reason to fear him. Though Charlie had made it look like he wasn't paying attention he noticed her tensing almost instantly. Did she fear him? He desperately hoped not.

"You okay Bells?" She planted a smile on her face and nodded. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Bella wrung her hands together as she contemplated the question. She was so nervous that if she attempted cooking herself she would probably fuck something up yet on the otherside was the question a guise. Finally she decided to just hope for the best.

"Please, only if you don't mind." Charlie smiled comfortingly and placed his drink down. He wasn't a good cook but he was pretty damn good at cooking breakfast. Soon enough Bella was tucking into a small Full English.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought you a car. It's not the greatest, nice and sturdy, but it should do the job well." Bella's eyes widened. He's brought her a car?

"How much was it?" It was clear in her question that she presumed that she would have to pay for it herself. Had her mother given her anything for free? All the evidence was pointing to no but he sorely hoped he was wrong.

"For me to know and you not to worry about. Now here's the key, you should be going. Don't worry too much Bells, people are real friendly around here." Bella accepted the key, tentatively embraced Charlie and left.

Charlie was pretty accurate in his description of the truck. Nice and sturdy, not the best looker but would ultimately do the job. She was sure that if she got into a crash she would be fine which was good enough for her. It was already more than she deserved anymore.

She wanted to hide, the second the loud truck made it's appearance everyone turned to stare at her. She bit her lip but ignored the intense urge to run, she couldn't avoid it. By the time she had stepped out of her truck, a small Asian boy was by the hood of her truck.

"Hi, I'm Eric. I'll show you to the office." And once again Charlie was right these people were overbearingly friendly and she had a feeling that she would be forced into unwanted social interaction. Nonetheless Bella followed the boy whilst he chatted happily, practically giving his life story and CV in quick succession. Before finally and unfortunately he returned the conversation to Bella.

"You're from Phoenix right? How come your not tanned." Bella rolled her eyes at the question. She was sure that he really didn't care but he daren't ask a more personal question yet.

"I was home-schooled, I didn't get out a lot." She was deadpan in her truths, she felt no need to cover that up. The information seemed to be much more exciting to Eric than it actually was but before he could comment they had reached the office. Bella said a quick thank you effectively dismissing Eric. He shrugged, waved and turned on his heel. He wasn't blind to social cues. Phase one over. Just a thousand and one more things to face.

The woman in the office could only be described as robust but regardless she had a large welcoming smile that put Bella quickly at ease.

"Hello dear and welcome to Forks High School." And it seemed she was efficient as well because she already had the welcome pack ready and waiting, even the right student. But then again there probabky weren't many new students in this backwoods town.

"Here's a map, your timetable and then this document needs to be signed by all your teachers. Have a good day Isabella" The name made Bella blanch. Since she'd moved to this town everyone had called her Bella or Bells and she much preferred it for the lengthened name reminded her entirely too much of her mother.

Bella left the office, fairly confident in the lessons she had being given. Maybe, just maybe she could survive big school. She soon realised though that it was a far cry from home-schooling, the biggest change the strict structure. You had to be here there and everywhere at a certain time and it was weird to Bella. Where everyone else moved as a well oiled machine Bella weaved in and out desperate not to be late and therefore be made an example of. Yet for the most part things were okay. People were highly inquisitive and refused to leave her alone but didn't really make real steps towards friendship.

It didn't take long for dinner to roll around yet by the time that it had she was starving, the day had being taxing and she just wanted to eat then sleep. Only one could she fix now but she would take what she could. If she was being honest she wasn't quite sure how meals worked in such a large social setting, hopefully she could find an empty table and not intrude on anyone's life.

She joined the back of the line but quickly deduced that much of the food was inedible. Accordingly she settled on a fresh apple, some orange juice and small salad. It would tide her over and had less chance of leaving her with food poisoning. No one called to her, offering her a seat so she looked around. She was extremely received to find one table unoccupied, quickly she moved to it before it could be occupied, set her tray down and plugged her music in.

She was unaware to the world as she munched through her lunch, no one attempted to talk to her and if she was being perfectly honest she was happy for it. Well that was until someone _did_ interrupt her.

She had just moved to pick up her apple when a hand covered the ruby service. The hand was deathly pale with a perfect midnight black manicure. Bella pulled her earphones out and looked up into angry, yet excruciatingly beautiful golden orbs. Stood above her was a goddess, golden locks frame a thin feminine face, her only imperfection was her lips twisted into a hateful grimace.

"Who the fuck are you? Wait I don't even fucking care. Get out of my seat and y'know return my clothes. Now piss off little skank." Bella's eyes widened at the devilish goddess before scurrying away, just running and running. She knew exactly what the girl was and she knew that to antagonize her could quickly lead to her death.

 **REVIEW! please, love y'all, tell me what you think, what you like and don't like**

 **Shezza**


	4. Southern Saviour Sort Of

The Receiving End

Chapter 4: Southern Saviour... Sort Of

 **And here's the next chapter? Are you as excited as I am? Thank you so much for the reviews... They make my week!**

She had to escape. She couldn't stay in that crowded cafeteria, not with the blonde beauty looking at her so disdainfully. She had done wrong again and it was only the first day. She always did something wrong, why did she think that this time would be any different? New town, new start? Rosalie sneered at the retreating back whilst the rest of her family watched the scene in horrified shock. What had the girl done? She was obviously new and wasn't to know that their seats were 'taken' - pointlessly might one add.

Seconds later the only proof of their altercation was a glistening apple in a pale hand. Rosalie looked at it much like she had Bella before dropping in to the floor with a hollow thud. Obviously the whole thing had hurt Bella the most, but it had effected them all to some extent. Alice had recognised the girl and new exactly who she was and what she would mean to their family and to see Rose already destroying what, given the chance, could be incredibly beautiful infuriated the Pixie. It upset Alice to see such bitterness for no reason and therefore by default so did Edward as their gifts helped them communicate. He could hear what Alice was thinking, what they were all thinking apart from the girl and his emotions, almost by nature, followed sort. It hit Jasper hard as he felt the onslaught of emotions from the attacked girl and then again by default it effected Emmett to see his mate in distress even if that distress wasn't his own. Once the shock had worn off Alice had a fire in her eyes. She turned to her family intent on leading them to the best possible solution to this whole sorry mess. There had to be someway to salvage this, there was always some way.

"Rosalie meet me in the forest. Jasper go find Bella. Emmett, Edward go home family meeting later." Alice's tone was clipped, short sentences in choppy breaths. However much some of them wanted to argue they knew not to argue with the little pixie when she was in such a mood. They knew what disagreeing would mean, what wrath it would bring down upon them. They automatically followed the directions given.

It was times when they needed to find someone that their improved senses helped. Jasper was thankful at the moment for the gift as it helped him locate the emotional mess significantly quicker. He found himself at a small clearing, the trees circling around a patch of grass centred by a large rock shaped like a seat, it was a beautiful mixture between natural and man-made. Jasper walked tentatively towards where Bella sat. She was curled defensively against the large rock, tipping back and forth on her haunches as she sobbed.

To be honest Jasper wasn't entirely sure how to the aproach the girl. He wasn't used to crying females, both because it was genetically impossible in his kind but also because of the personality of his 'sisters' and 'mother'. It was this pause that allowed him to realise she was speaking, whispering even, as she sobbed. Every few seconds her voice broke as she repeated the same words over and over again.

"I'm so sorry mama, so sorry, I pissed off the vampires. I'm sorry." At the end she always flinched as if she was lost in a memory. "Please don't hurt me mommy." Jasper couldn't watch it much longer. A child should never fear their parent especially when they quite lfkflhfclearly knew of the bigger dangers in the world. Not only that though but her emotions were suffocating, it was very rarely that he felt such negativity so concentrated in one human.

"Hey Darlin' it's fine. You haven't annoyed us." She looked up at the southern drawl. She wasn't expecting anyone to follow her. She vaguely recognised him, she had seen him behind the blonde beauty as she had fled. His sandy hair was smattered all over the place from when he had ran but she could still quite clearly see the golden irises. She knew what they meant - he didn't eat humans - but it didn't alleviate her fear in any way, shape or form. She knew he had heard that she knew. She knew the punishment. She scooted backwards pointlessly knowing that he could have caught her before she had even really moved.

He sighed at her obvious fear as he ran a hand through his hair to remove the strands from his eyes. Rose really needed to think before she spoke. Jasper moved slowly, sitting down cautiously so he didn't seem quite as intimidating. He felt like a zoo keeper trying to calm a skittish animal. She looked at him in confusion, what on earth was he doing?

"I promise Darlin' I ain't goin' to hurt ya. Alice would pull my dick off and then Emmett wouldn't be very happy." He chuckled slightly at his own joke though it was obvious he was the only one who understood. Bella rose an eyebrow at him. Why was he trying to be conversational? Was he trying to lure her into a false sense of calm? She would play along, knowing that if he really wanted to do he could kill her with a flick of his wrist, but she was anything but calm.

"I-I don't know who you mean." She really didn't. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked down at the piece of grass she was fiddling with. Then almost as an after thought she added, " I don't know who you are either." He chuckled deeply as he realised she was right, that she didn't know him and this was probably weird. Of course it was weird, it was an order from Alice.

"Sorry Doll. I forgot, we all have a habit of following Alice's orders quickly and without thinking. I'm Jasper Hale, ma'am. Alice is my adopted sister, tiny as hell and just as scary. Emmett is my boyfriend or in vampire terms my mate. The guy that is stuck with the evil pixie is Edward. Then finally there is Rosalie." Bella snorted without thinking.

"Beautiful on the surface up sharp as fuck just underneath. I'm not overly surprised." Again Jasper chuckled. Well there was some hope if only it was simple attraction, hopefully Rose could redeem herself and more could grow.

"Rose speaks first, thinks later. She should never have said what she did to you. She's a possessive little freak. Her mate's gonna have her hands full." Bella smiled softly at the southern vampire. Maybe he really wasn't going to kill her. But then again she had being condemned by an angel just a few hours ago so she wouldn't hold her breath.

" _Her_ hands full?" Bella berated herself for the question. What did it matter? She hadn't asked anything when Jasper had said that he was with Emmett. Jasper didn't say anything to the question, just merely answered it.

"According to Alice, the Magic eight ball." Bella was getting highly confused. Why would Alice know? It wasn't like she knew the girl but it still didn't make sense.

"Why would Alice know whilst the rest of you don't?" If she was going to die at the vampires hands she might as well get as much information as she could. Jasper seemed amused by the question rather than annoyed so in the grand scheme of things Bella took this as a good sign. At least he wasn't trying to kill her yet.

"Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and I can feel and manipulate emotions." A flood of fear filled Bella at that information. Maybe she really wasn't as calm as she felt maybe she was being forced to feel this calm? But then why was she feeling her panic? Vampires loved their games, Darius had taught her that. He had payed for their games, she knew what they were like.

"Why are you here?" Now her voice was accusatory, gone was the calm and in was the distrust. Vampires were always the enemy, even if they didn't eat humans.

"I know you don't trust me Darlin' and by what I've inferred you have no reason to but all I'm here to do is check on you. Make sure Rose hasn't fucked up too much. Alice already cares about you a lot, if not she wouldn't have sent me. We don't socialise." Bella snorted. Don't trust him, vampire, can't be trusted. But he had such a calm demeanor, somehow she knew that he could be terrifying if he wished but he wasn't being. But even so she couldn't trust him, it was a dangerous game.

"I'm fine, I've being called worse in my own home so tell her she doesn't need to feel too sorry." Eyes darkened at that. And finally she had fucked up. She should have just kept her mouth shut. That was always the best way to survive. Slowly she scrambles back a little further, more pointless space but she would take what she could.

Jasper resisted the urge to facepalm as he felt her fear resurface. She knew what they were and was terrified because he seemed angry. He was, to be fair, just not at her.

"Darlin' I told ya, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I ain't annoyed with ya I just don't agree with what ya said. Rosalie should never had said what she did, it was above and beyond low, she should be down right ashamed regardless if you have received worse." Brows scrunched together in confusion. Why was he defending her over his own family. She was just wasting his time. But she returned to her previous position, something told her that she could trust him. She didn't, not yet but she would give him a chance.

"I'm sorry for taking your table there was no other empty one." She looked at him with fearful chocolate orbs. He sent her a soft smile in return. He felt the distrust lessen and he knew that Alice would be happy.

"It's fine, you weren't to know. Alice'll probably want you to join us tomorrow especially whne she finds out no one else invited you over." Were they trying to be her friend? She'd never really had friends before and she really wasn't sure how to cope with the whole situation.

"It's fine really, I'll go to the library, I don't want to upset Rosalie anymore." Upset Rosalie anymore? Jasper couldn't believe what was coming out of the girls mouth.

"Fuck Rosalie, she'll be out voted. She can't get every damn thing she wants, she doesn't like it she can go find somewhere else to sit." Bella shivered as possibilities swam through her head.

"What like in my bedroom waiting to murder me in my sleep." A throaty chuckle left Jasper, though he felt bad because he knew she was genuinely terrified of just that but it really wasn't Rose's style. She was much more direct.

"Carlisle would never allow it, she thinks she's in trouble with Alice at the minute nothing compared to Carlisle when he gets pissed especially because he's usually so calm." Bella was shocked to hear the name. Everyone who knew of vampires knew of the good doctor. He was notorious for his preaching of a better life. As a human she couldn't agree with him more but she doubted the animals did. They probably detested him. Not any vampire was innocent, they were all killers but they did what they had to so they could survive, she couldn't hold that against them.

"The Cullen coven? I've made an enemy of the Cullen coven?" Jaspers head fell back, hitting roughly against the rock though he felt no pain. He wanted to shake some sense into her. Had she not being listening at all in the last half an hour?

"No you've made an allies of the majority of the Cullen Coven. Carlisle was the one who patched up your arm I believe." Bella looked dumbfounded. The Cullens really were a strange set of vampires. Why on earth would you want to be a doctor when you were addicted to blood? It must take a lot of mental strength.

"Thank you Jasper, we should head back though." Bella was showing more strength than she was feeling and Jasper knew it but allowed her to have the show. He knew that she couldn't stand to look weak, especially in the face of such a predator.

Jasper rose quickly so he was standing, before holding out his hand to Bella. For an extended moment she just stared at it. Watching to ensure it made no unexpected movement before tentatively reaching out for it. Her brow was creased as her heart raced and as soon as she was on her feet she retracted her now sweaty palm from the iciness of Jaspers. She was alive, that was a good sign. Being alive was always a good sign.

They walked back through the forest in silence, Jasper easily and trying to start a conversation whilst Bella was jittery, wary to the extreme as she waited for the southern vampire to strike out and attack her. She might have lived with a vampire for ten years but she knew not to trust any other vampires.

A breathy sigh of relief left Bella as she noticed the school up ahead, she could see the people milling about and she knew that Jasper's window of opportunity had passed, it would seem she would live to see another day. She walked a little faster desperate to be in sight of the other humans, he couldn't risk exposure else he would face the wrath of the Volturi.

It wasn't surprising to Jasper to have a human be so nervous around him but he had rarely seen the fear to such extremes, even when he was feeding for his gift alleviated it. He could hear as her heart raced even faster than usual as her blood pumped adrenaline around her body, he could smell her nervous sweat as she fought the fight or flight response and it made him feel sorry for her.

"I'm gonna leave ya now Darlin', I'm gonna head home." Bella nodded but her relief was evident. He jogged back into the woods and with him gone she sprinted back into civilisation. It wasn't what she had ever expected of her first encounter with vampires since Darius had... left.

 **To all the reviewers who keep asking why Rose was a bitch: Of course she was, relationships aren't always instantaneous. There's not always that love at first sight, I want their relationship to grow so that's what will happen. Bella will just have to melt some ice ;)**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **SHEZZA :)**


	5. Bitchin' Pix

The Receiving End

Chapter 5: Bitching Pixie

Rosalie paced through the empty forest in irritation. Who did that girl think she was? Who did Alice think she was? At Alice's order she had flounced on her heel, her dancing walk burning the ground beneath. The curious stares of the pathetic human only served to further light her fuse.

Why on earth was Alice so angry, concerned? She was genuinely a bitch to all humans who got in her way, what was so fucking special about this one? She struck out against a tree, it falling with a great thump as it connected with the ground. A growl rolled steadily in her throat as she waited impatiently for the evil little pixie.

Alice was fuming, she had received visions of Bella for a while and she already cared deeply for the girl. To see Rosalie to treat her like she was worse than the shit on her shoe infuriated Alice to epic proportions. She followed Rosalie's trace swiftly to a clearing in the forest that seemed just a little bit bigger than last time. Alice walked up to a pacing Rosalie as silently as possible, before making her presence known by delivering a swift whack to the back of Rosalie's head. It was definitely less that she deserved though. Rosalie rounded to face her sister, her golden irises flashing to embers.

"Fucking hell, Alice!" Animosity was dancing in the air, clear between the usually amicable siblings. Alice ignored Rosalie's exclamation instead rounding on the girl, her own eyes flashing with dark anger.

"You have no idea what you've done do you Rosalie? You just see something you don't particularly like and go in with all guns blazing, blind to any consequences or damage!" Even though it wasn't needed Alice panted with the exertion she was using with her words.

If possible Alice's hackles rose even further as Rosalie merely shrugged with her usual blase, devil-may-care attitude.

"Why am I supposed to care Alice? What's so goddamn special about this one human?" Rosalie was damned to admit it but the only thing she really had going for her was that she was pretty, really pretty, but that was it, she was just another human. Alice closed her eyes as she tried in vain to calm down. It was never good to meet fire with fire.

"Answer me this then Rose? Why was she sitting alone? Why were there bruises littering her neck and cheeks? Why has she moved to Forks? Why was she wearing your clothes?." Again Rosalie shrugged, maintaining a bitter silence. She wasn't the fucking oracle here, that was Alice's speciality. What was the point in answering questions she didn't know the answer to? She knew Alice wouldn't like her guesses anyway.

Alice growled in warning at Rose's silence, she had seen what Rose had planned to say and she wondered if she was bitch enough to say it out loud.

"Answer the questions Rosalie or god help me!" Rosalie let out a deep growl in return. The little pixie asked for it. Disgust and anger blazed in her eyes as she spoke.

"Why do you even care Alice? She was probably sitting alone because she's a freak and no one wanted to sit with her. Bruises could be anything from her latest pimp to natural klutziness, or both. She moved to Forks because no one could fucking stand her where she used to live. And the only reason that I can see for her wearing my clothes is that she's a sneaky little thief! Are you happy now?" Rosalie turned her face away.

Alice hit the tree next to her, watching it's decent to the ground. She knew that Rose could be a bitch, but this was beyond that, this was heartlessness and Alice hated it. Her tone was full of concern and sorrow as she gave Rosalie the truth.

"I care Rose because she's going to be my sister, she's going to be pretty close to you as well." Rosalie snorted but said nothing. "She was sitting alone because she is new and not one person has spoken to her. I gave her your clothes, she came to Forks because her mother had had enough of her litle punching-bag. She was sent to her unassuming father with the scars of years of mental and physical abuse and nothing but the clothes on her back. I wish you'd just learn to think before you spoke!"

Rosalie stepped back, almost like Alice had delivered a hit to her gut. She didn't feel guilty for what she'd said per se, but she felt sorry for what the human had been through. Alice gave Rosalie one last and long meaningful look before turning on her heel and leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.

For a few minutes she just stood stock still, watching Alice retreat, her mind whirring, taking in everything that she had learnt in the last few hours. Today truly hadn't gone how she expected, she knew there was going to be a new human but she never guessed that it would bring such disaccord.

Alice had being angry at her many times, they were sisters in everything but blood it was to be expected, but it was very rarely the little pixie was disappointed in her. She didn't want to disappoint Alice but she didn't feel guilty for the extra torment she had put the human through. Maybe the girl would learn not to just make assumptions, the girl had no right interrupting her life.

Rosalie ran a hand though her platinum locks, as if they could look any more perfect, to let go of the stress she felt. Now that the human was on her mind a new set of rage ran through her. Once again it was a bystanding tree that faced the vampire's wrath. Rosalie hit out quickly, enjoying the low groan and thump of it's demise. But she wasn't seeing the tree, she was seeing a woman, a woman she had never met but was guessing as to what she looked like. Presumably she had chestnut brown hair, she didn't think she also had brown eyes, no then she would look to much like the gift she didn't deserve.

Yes when Rosalie hit out at the tree she was imagining a woman who called herself mother, a woman who deserved no such title. It was something Rosalie had never being able to understand, she had always being doted on by her mother in both her first and second life even if it was in wo very different ways and then there were her own desires, her desire to have a child of her own.

She knew it wasn't possible, not only because of her species but because of her sexuality and it was for them reasons she at times resented Carlisle for changing her. If she had grown as she was supposed to she would have being physically able to bare child and because of the time she was born in and her beauty she would have being forced into a marriage where producing an heir was expected. She may never have known the love of another person, or at least have returned that love, but she would have loved her child unconditionally.

To see someone abusing their child, a mother no less, infuriated Rosalie. There was no worse crime.

Rosalie would happily kill the human's mother but she just hoped Alice didn't ask her to apologise to the human, that was something she was entirely unwilling to do.


	6. Building Bridges From Broken Pasts

The Receiving End

Chapter 6: Building Bridges Behind Broken Pasts

 **Yes I know I haven't updated for the last couple of weeks but I'm not going to give you meaningless excuses. It was Christmas and I couldn't be bloody bothered but... to make up for it I'm doing a double update, it's only fair.**

 **So how did everyone enjoy Christmas? Get anything good? Nah I didn't but thought that counts. And welcome to 2016, still seems weird to me.**

 **Right I'll shut up, here's the chapter, hope it was worth the wait.**

Bella meandered slowly back through the forest, now that she was both in sight of humans and the vampire had gone she felt a thousand times safer. Her mind was flowing with the hell's Angel's words and then Jasper's pep talk and then memories that weren't from today, memories from years ago of another vampire, the only one she had ever trusted but he was gone now and she couldn't ask for advice. It was days like this, no scrap that, every day that she missed him, he was a second father to her and with how absent Charlie had been her whole life she had adored him. Not just that though, he had grounded her mother, she hadn't known that at first, she was once a crazy, hair-brained woman who wanted a finger in every pie but when Darius left Bella realised that he was the grounding force in their life. Her mother had never recovered from his departure.

No Bella couldn't ask Darius for advice but he had spent her childhood teaching her well in the laws and facts of vampirism, it was miracle to be honest that she wasn't already dead, by now the Volturi should have sweeped in and killed them all. Maybe it would have been better but maybe there was a reason they hadn't killed her yet. But yes she knew of the Cullen's, a legend among myths. The good doctor and his band of merry bunny munchers. Apparently they were all nice, apparently the disappearing vampire was wrong.

It took Bella a minute to realise, with how lost she was in her thoughts, that the school grounds were nearly empty. Only a few students were still around and even they were walking slowly towards the doors. These must have being the late kids she realised and the end of lunch must have rolled around. When she had being with Jasper she had been so wrapped up in her fear of what he might do that she hadn't truly payed attention to the time passing around them but when she looked back on it the whole exchange seemed to have taken up much more time than it actually had. Again that was probably a by product of her overwhelming fear. Now though she was shockingly back in reality.

Not only was she going to be late but it was likely it was going to get back to Charlie. Her mother was right, she was nothing but a fuck up. She wondered what the teacher would say, she had never been to a public school before and didn't know how these things worked. Back in the good days when she had received a stellar home education from Darius there wasn't such things as being late or on time for that matter it was just impervious that she do the required work that he requested of her within the day. In fact she was fairly sure she had been beyond average intelligence, a direct benefit of being taught by a vampire.

And then when Darius had gone and darkness had descended she still hadn't gone to school. Bella had been forced to scrape together her own education and ensure she passed her exams else her mother would punish her. Somehow though she had managed it, using the work as a way to lose herself from everything around her.

So here she was walking towards the unknown, more than likely some kind of punishment. She had read somewhere in her self put together history lessons that teachers were no longer allowed to hit students so she hoped that meant it would only be some kind of verbal reprimand. Hoping to reduce her punishment she jogged slowly towards the relatively small building. She pushed against the door, wincing as they let out a squealing groan in protest. She pulled out her timetable and searched for wherever the fuck she was supposed to be. She quickly found that she was meant to be in biology currently and luckily it was close to her current location.

Her breath shuddered as she stood outside the door, then drawing in what little courage she had she knocked on the door before pushing it open. The second the door opened she could feel the eyes of curious children burning into her side, their curiosity was nearly a physical thing making her want to hide somehwhere they couldn't find her.

"Ah, hello you must be Isabella Swan, you were very nearly late but you just beat the bell." Bella physically relaxed surprise lighting her eyes. She was sure that by how few there were around that she had being late. But she wasn't, no punishment, not here and not with Charlie. She smiled shyly before handing over the sheet she had being instructed to hand to all her teachers. He took the sheet before gesturing to a pair of empty seats.

"Sit there Isabella, Cullen sits on the left but he and his family aren't here any longer today." Bella nodded following the orders hoping not to create a disturbance of any kind. Disruption always led to punishment. Instead she sat down and shut up and pondered over just which Cullen would be her biology partner. She was just thankful that it wasn't Rosalie. She hoped it was Jasper, he might still scare the shit out of her but he'd said he wouldn't make her his next snack. But then again you could never believe what a vampire said. Darius taught her that.

The lesson dragged along, surprisingly she knew most of the content, in fact she could have easily added a few extra details to the meager information that was being dolled out here. It seemed that even though these students would be going out to college or university in a few short years they were idiots and this was supposed to be AP biology. Instead of saying anything out loud though she had shut up and took notes, adding extra information only to her page when she felt it necessary. However when the teacher started picking on people to answer questions it became a bit harder, she didn't want to show off but she refused to give just the bare minimum of an interesting topic.

When she had finished her answer on photo and geotropism in plants the class looked at her in shock.

"You must have being to an advanced school before coming here, that's nearly beyond university level information." Bella bit her lip, she guessed she wouldn't be stayingf under the radar any longer, she'd be known as the freaky clever kid, maybe more of the former than the latter but it still wasn't good when she wanted to stay firmly invisible.

"I'm sorry sir, I was homeschooled." The male teached laughed easily, his beer belly joining him in a jovial dance.

"Don't apologise dear, it's very impressive." Bella smiled under the praise but when she looked around she could feel the glare of her peers. Her mother's words floated in her head. _Remember you belong at the bottom child._ Her mothers parting words had the smile slipping off her face, her shoulders slumping as she tried to hide from memories and the jealous glares of those around her. And from that moment till the end she remained silent, it was better that way. Seen but not heard.

When the bell rang Bella was relieved to realise there was only one more lesson left to cope through. Unfortunately that lesson was p.e. Admittedly Bella had always enjoyed a jog in the evening, to clear her head but add in projectiles of any kind or a bat of any kind and everyone including herself was fucked. And there was also the fact of hiding her scars whilst getting changed. Luckily due to the broken arm she wouldn't have to worry about it for a few weeks. No today she had so much fun watching other kids playing dodgeball before finally she got to go home. As she drove her red beast she did a mental checklist of all the chores she had to get done before Charlie got home. Maybe if she made a good impression he wouldn't punish her. She shook her head dismissing that thought. She was a fuck up, she deserved the punishment.

Just as Charlie had said before he left this morning he wasn't back by the time Bella returned. She pulled into the driveway and dragged her schoolbag up to her room. Once she had deposited of the heaving bag she returned downstairs and started preparing a dinner. Hopefully it would be to his liking.

Once it was prepared she started on chores made all the harder by her one armed state but she managed, she knew she deserved it but it didn't mean she wanted the punishment, she would try to avoid it before she inevitably screwed up. She wondered if it would hurt more because he was a man and therefore stronger. Would he make it so she could hide it? Or would he be proud of it because he was police chief and untouchable? But he'd been nothing but nice so far and until that changed she could only prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

It was a few minutes after Bella had finished cleaning the lounge that she heard the distinct sound of the cruiser pulling next to the truck. The door opened with a creak and shut with a sharp bang, then feet crunched the gravel in the path up to the door. No key entered the lock because it was already locked. And then she smelt the pizza, steaming and wonderful. She looked from the door to the kitchen and froze. God he'd be mad.

"Hey Bella, what you doing?" Bella pulled off the singular rubber glove as she entered the entry way her lip worrying between her teeth.

"I was cleaning." Charlie looked at his daughter in shock, she'd been at school for the day, was still recovering in essence from broken ribs and still had her arm in a cast and she had been cleaning.

"You didn't have to Sweetheart." Bella's eyes lowered, he was trying to trick her he was sure of it. Her mother had told her she hadn't had to do things but when she hadn't done them her mother had punished her. She wouldn't fall for it. It was then Charlie noticed the scent of food in the air that was clearly not pizza.

"Have you been cooking Bella?" She nodded. Charlie sighed, she was so eager to please and here he was trampling all over her efforts. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek affectionately. But he quickly recoiled when she flinched on instinct. Hand plus face always equalled pain. Again Charlie sighed.

"Bells I'm not going to hurt you, we'll freeze the pizza and have it tomorrow, today we'll have whatever you've cooked up." Eyes matching his own stared up at him with fear and shock churning in their depths. He'd really fucked up leaving her with her mother, she'd always sounded so happy when he'd called but then he hadn't seen the belt poised to attack on the end, the fear forced into the laugh.

"But why? I've done wrong, you've provided dinner but I undermined that and went and cooked." Again he reached out with the intention of comfort but was interpreted as an attack. Another flinch, another step between the two, to Charlie it seemed like a ravine to Bella it looked much too small.

"You were trying Bells, you weren't to know I was going to get pizza, I didn't tell you and last I checked you weren't psychic." Bella was still confused but she accepted it, she was safe for now at least. She quickly set the table before dishing out the food.

"This is good Bells, it's a long time since I've had a good meal." Bella rose an eyebrow, was he playing it up for her? Was he trying to make her feel good? No, she dismissed that thought as ridiculous. _Remember you belong at the bottom child._ But she'd be polite.

"Thankyou." As soon as both were finished she took the plates to the sink and washed them almost mechanically.

"Is it okay if I go to bed now father?" Charlie cocked his head at Bella in confusion as he nodded.

"You don't have to ask sweetheart." Bella nodded.

As she was exiting Charlie took her in his arms, he wrapped them around her, hoping to provide comfort but only suffocating her. Feeling the stiffness overtake her he placed a kiss atop her head and let her go.

"Night Bells." His voice soft with sadness. But it was progress however small, for one she was still standing. That could only be positive.

 **And here was the sixth chapter. The part about p.e. or gym or whatever they call it: Getting changed when you have scars is horrible, even though you know no ones paying attention it seems like your a screaming beacon and everyone can see what you try so hard to hide but lets not get too dark, it's a new year and all that.**

 **Review! Please! (somehow manages to do puppy dog eyes that are cute even though human is not cute) I'll give you... cyber cookies and more chapters. I like cookies.**

 **Shezza.**


	7. Family Pow-wow

The Receiving End

Chapter 7: Family Pow-wow

 **I told you it would be a double upload so here's the second chapter. Jasper might seem a bit OOC here but this is because of my personal views on Jasper. I feel like he's a lot stronger than he's presented as.**

 **Anyway here it goes**

By the time Alice returned home everyone bar Jasper (and of course Rosalie) were already congregated around the large family table. Carlisle and Esme at the head though only Carlisle sat, Esme stood behind him, a hand placed lovingly upon his right shoulder, a picture of unity. Though one was light and the other dark in feature both were easily a paragon of good despite their species. To their left sat the hulking frame of Emmett, the seat next to him empty, waiting to be filled by his mate. A quick glance into the future told Alice that Jasper was on his way and soon the empty seat would be fillied. To the right of Carlisle and Esme was Edward, his head turned towards his beautiful pixie, a smile lighting his face merely at her presence. She danced over in her unique way, placing a chaste kiss on her mate's cheek before taking her seat.

They sat in silence, varying shades of curiosity colouring the room as they waited for Jasper. Alice was starting fidgit, antsy for him to arrive so they could start and finish before Rosalie turned up. Her hearing anything of this talk would only end in disaster. She'd seen it.

Like Emmett, but for an entirely different reason Alice deflated as Jasper arrived. He rose an eyebrow at the setup, he hadn't so much as forgotten the meeting more that he had put it on a back burner as he rolled the previous conversation through his mind. He didn't hurry his movements even though, or maybe in spite of the fact, he could feel Alice's impatience. He hadn't seen his mate, his lovable bear since lunch and he had missed him, he would be damned if he hurried his rejoining at the whims of an overexcited though well meaning pixie. He lumbered over to Emmett, satisfaction filling him as he felt his lust and love, a wonderful combination that could only mean good things later.

Unlike Alice and Edward, the two boys were anything but chaste. Despite the fact they had a number of witnesses Jasper plased a sound kiss to Emmett's waiting lips. He was the Major, the god of war, he would not be beaten down on his affection for his mate by his family. When he finally let his friendly hulk go he turned the rest of the table, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips. Alice was looking at him, a sweet smile that only meant trouble graced her lips as she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nice of you to join us. Finished?" It wasn't a question but Jasper still turned to Emmett flashed him a wink before returning to the highly irritated Alice with a nod of affirmation. Before Alice cut back with a jibe of her own Carlisle figured it was best to cut to the chase and discover what they were here for, he had only heard basics from Emmett and Edward.

"Alice you seem to have called this meeting, what is it for?" Alice gaze moved from Jasper, her irritation fading away as she faced the patriarch of their coven.

"We've found Rosalie's mate." Carlisle smiled, he couldn't deny that this was a wonderful thing. Rosalie had been alone for such a long time and had to put up with being around happily mated couples all the time, it must be taxing, especially with her end of her human life.

"Why are we having this meeting without Rose?" Esme's question was a fair one but still Alice's face darkened as she remembered how Rosalie had treated her newest daughter.

"Because she's human and Rose is a bitch and wouldn't accept it." Carlisle's brow furrowed in disapproval. Yes he knew that Rosalie could be harsh at the best of time but Alice really had no place calling her such degrading names. In fact it was out of place for the usually amicable, light-hearted girl.

"Alice, I don't know if you've had an argument but there really is no excuse for such language." The pixie did not look guilty or apologetic in the slightest and it almost seemed as if the rest of the siblings agreed with the harsh judgement. He was expecting the rebuttal to his parenting to come from Alice, defending herself, or Edward, defending his mate. But surprisingly it came from Emmett, possibly the kindest of his coven children, his usual grin was absent, his face abnormally serious.

"No in general Rosie isn't a bitch but today she earnt that title. She was horrible to some new human for simply sitting at our table. Poor thing was terrified." Carlisle sighed, he guessed which human Emmett was talking about, he had treated her merely a few days ago yet he hoped he was wrong. That was one human that had already being through entirely too much. Regardless it was no excuse.

"A new human? It wouldn't happen to be the chief's daughter would it? Alice I agree that Rosalie was completely and utterly out of hand, in fact I am ashamed of her right now but you can't keep her mate from her, that's something we all deserve. You never know her mate being human may encourage her to be a little kinder." Alice snorted, did Carlisle think she wasn't telling Rosalie of her mate just because of one incident.

"Yes the human was Bella, and part of the reason I haven't told Rosalie is because her human mate is also Bella. She needs to accept it by herself else she'll never accept her. They need each other but telling them will force them apart." Carlise ran a rough hand through his blonde locks, pushing them into disarray, nothing could ever be simple around here could it? He smiled softly up at his own mate as she squeezed his arm in comfort. They were family, they'd get through this.

"She didn't recognise her mate straight away? I wonder if it's due to her humanity? Anyway is there anything else we need to add?" He asked the question almost wearily, he wasn't sure the situation could get anymore complex. Yet before anyone could answer they heard the distinct footfalls of Rosalie returning. Carlisle only hoped whatever anyone else had to say connected directly with the human rather than the mating bond destined to grow between Rosalie and Bella.

Rosalie crashed through the door a few minutes later, her fury hitting Jasper like a freight train. He closed his eyes to calm himself before pushing a little peace at Rosalie. Still her beautiful face was pulled into an ugly scowl. She looked at the congregated family with a question in her eyes.

"We were waiting for you, come sit down." Rosalie rose her eyebrow at the coven leader before pulling the chair out, the dull wood screeching against the mahogany floors. Her siblings glaring at her for the action and the resulting painful sound.

"Is this about the bloody human." She paused then and let out a disatisfied noise. "Of course it's about the human, everything's about the pretty new human." She sat back and waited for whatever this was all about.

"Bella knows what we are, she knows of our family." Six pairs of eyes turned to face Jasper, varying emotions hitting him from concern to amusement.

"Are you sure?" Esme wasn't questioning Jasper's intelligence she was just deadly hoping that there wouldn't be another problem along the way, they'd had enough of them for a lifetime.

"I'm pretty sure 'I pissed off the vampires' shows that she knows what we are." Rosalie growled in annoyance, why were they even discussing this, they knew what should happen to humans that knew of vampires. Why were they making this into a problem? She was going to suggest they just kill her, her brain formed the words yet for some reason, one she didn't understand her heart refused to release them.

"Tell the Volturi, that way we don't get in trouble and the pro- human is sorted." Why were harsh words so hard to form? She refused to risk her life, her family's life for one human. _But she's a pretty human._ Rosalie almost growled aloud at her own thought, fucking annoying human was messing with her head. Alice and surprisingly Jasper were growling at her for her suggestion.

"You might not like her, but I've known of her coming for a while, she's my sister, we're not telling the Volturi." Jasper nodded along, even though the human was terrified of him he cared about her already, she was destined to be part of the family.

"She's been through enough already, we're not bringing the Volturi down on her." Rosalie looked at Jasper like he had lost his mind. She could usually trust her 'twin' to be level headed about anything but right now he was just being ridiculous.

"Oh so what do you suggest we do Jasper? Become her best friends, let her come play baseball with us while we're at it. Hey maybe I should fucking date her if we're going the whole hog? Hey then we can die with her, pretty little human is so fucking special." Jasper looked at her without any sign of amusement in his eyes.

"That's what we were planning on, you've heard Alice, she's family even if she doesn't know it yet. And no I wouldn't date her, she's already fucked up enough without having to deal with your shit." Rosalie's eyes flashed obsidian, she couldn't remember a time when she truly fought with Jasper, Edward she regularly did, Alice and Emmett quite often, even Carlisle and Esme at times but less than rarely did she argue with Jasper, in all but blood he truly was her twin.

"Fine then, we'll play happy with the human, don't blame me when it all goes wrong, this isn't on my head!" And then she simply left, she could see she wasn't going to win this one, it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Jasper later you need to apologise for what you said, it was extremely wrong of you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to Rosalie about what transpired at school earlier." Jasper nodded, accepting what Carlisle said as truth, he had being harsh and they all knew it.

 **Over and out people.**

 **Totally off topic of the story here's some awesome music you should try, I know everyone isn't goin to like it but I'll listen to anything once and a lot thousands of time.**

 **Girl Named Tennessee by Needtobreathe - I'm not the biggest fan of this band but this song is impossible not to dance to.**

 **Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade - I adore this band, listen to anything by them, this is just my favourite. (So excited I get to see them in Feb as a present for my 16th, so fucking excited already.)**

 **Choctaw County Affair by Carrie Underwood - She has an amazing voice (yes I'm british and like country.)**

 **Don't forget to review they make me giddy and smily and gooood, they make me feel good (probably as a result of my currently single state but heey, don't knock it.) ;)**

 **Shezza**


	8. Second Time Lucky

The Receiving End

Chapter 8: Second Time Lucky?

 **Okay, so I need to start this off with a major apology. I have not abandoned this or you. Life's happened and that's my priority, this is something I do for enjoyment, both mine and yours hopefully. So whilst I will put effort and time into it, it isn't my priority. But rest assured the only reason I will leave this incomplete is through death or something equally severe. Anyway sorry for the wait and here's the story.**

Rosalie was still beyond irritated. What was it about the fucking human that was so special? She'd peg Jasper as the last person to sympathise with the enemy. Didn't they realise all they were risking. She just couldn't sit there and be insulted by Jasper over a fucking human. She flopped unceremoniously onto her four poster bed, the wood moaning sadly from her vampiric strength. A hand drove through her platinum hair as she growled lowly in the back of her throat. She hadn't prepared for this, for her, so the natural response was to attack but all that seemed to have done was ostracize her infinitesimally from her beloved family.

She sighed as she smelt Carlisle on his way up. She knew he wouldn't be best pleased and though she wouldn't admit it to any living soul she hated to disappoint him.

Always the gentleman Carlisle stopped outside Rosalie's room, knocking lowly so as not to startle her, and waited for a response.

"If I tell you to go away will you?" Carlisle chuckled slightly at the petulance in his adopted child's voice.

"If you asked it of me sincerely then yes though I've never known you to breed procrastination, Rosalie." In return the girl rolled her amber eyes before issuing Carlisle his desired entrance. He walked in with a sombre smile on his handsome features before he sat on the large wooden chair in the corner of Rosalie's room.

"I heard what you said, how you treated the poor girl. I'm not going to lecture you on that, I know and you know that what was said was unacceptable and tomorrow you shall apologise and mean it. What I want to know is why?"

Rosalie looked at her mentor, her father to some degree with shock. It was rare he let any indiscretion go, especially on something so harsh. She wasn't sure she wanted to explain herself.

"I don't know, I just saw her there, a world of her own. She looked so fucking peaceful with her eyes closed, head bopping to some rock tune. But she was in my seat! In my clothes! What right did she have? Alice told me her circumstances and I think I felt guilty but why won't anyone see how dangerous she is?" Rosalie had sat up in her tirade, fear and anger burning within. Carlisle had never seen her so impassioned over something so mundane, it was out of character and he wondered if it was a consequence of the mating.

"Why do you think she's dangerous?" Carlisle received a look from Rosalie for that, irritation clearly there.

"She's bewitched you all. She had you won the other day when you treated her, apparently she'd won Alice over before they even met each other. That's not overly surprising, you, Esme and Alice always are quick to trust. But Jasper? Jasper who's lived through hell and survived and would do anything to protect us, protect Emmett? Even he was against telling the Volturi about a human that clearly knows about us! She's not normal." Carlisle listened diligently to Rosalie and he had to acquiesce the fact that she was right about Jasper's decision being out of character.

"Yes, Jasper's vehement defense of a human was definitely surprising but the fact that he is the most level headed of us all should give us some faith that this she is okay. I won't ask you to be her best friend, her sister but you will apologise and I ask you not to get in the way of any relationship between your siblings and herself. They need the reminder of humanity and she needs someone to care."

Rosalie nodded with a grumble. She could cope with that... Just.

Bella was terrified to go to school the next day. She knew that unless the sun shone - which it wasn't - then the vampires would be back at school. She wanted to avoid them at all costs. She knew from Darius that it could only end in disaster.

She noticed that her father was keeping a healthy distant from her this morning, his movements slow and deliberate and she couldn't help the little burst of love she felt at it. He was trying to make her feel comfortable and with the love cane hope that maybe just maybe this would be a little better. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her. She ate her toast quickly, the silence on the periphery of awkward but not quite. It was... Nice. When she was finished she picked up her school bag, ever so cautiously wrapped Charlie in a hug before letting go much quicker. The happy grin on Charlie's face was worth the lack of comfort she felt from the action.

Before anything else could occur she picked up her keys and exited the house saying a low goodbye.

Unsurprisingly, the beast of a truck started with a startling roar that would have woke a more busy neighbourhood. She easily put it into gear before leaving with a hesitant wave to her father in the window.

She noticed the Cullen's car straight away, it had to be theirs, no one else was rich enough to own such a shiny car with a modern number plate. She only hoped that the recognition wasn't two ways. But then again she had never been particularly lucky.

Before she'd even turned to grab her bag she felt air hit her back and heard the heavy creak of the door opening.

"Jeez this thing is ancient." Bella spun quickly to face the overly melodic voice. Only vampires had such pretty voices and unfortunately she was faced with one of the feared creatures. She didn't look dangerous, merely a slip of a girl, barely five foot, hair short spiky and untamed, thin in the extreme, then her smile, bright cheery with a hint of cheekiness. Even her glowing golden eyes didn't show a hint of danger in them. How was such a girl such a monstrous creature. Or maybe like Darius she was good, she was always taught to trust her instincts, her instinct screamed safe.

"I-it was from one of my dad's friends. It drives fine." Alice chuckled at Bella's defensiveness. The car would get her killed, or maybe save her with the ugly hulk of it.

"I'm Alice, I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. I did not see Rose's reaction coming." There was disapproval in Alice's eyes at that and for some reason any negative emotion didn't fit on her face.

"See, even the future can be a surprise for you." Bella was surprised how easy the dark Pixie was to talk to, you just couldn't feel uncomfortable with her.

"Sit with us at lunch, I love you, Jasper loves you, Emmett and Edward will soon and Rosalie can go suck on her sour eggs." Bella knew that Rosalie could probably hear, that Rosalie probably hated her more now but she couldn't hold in the laugh. She hadn't laughed truly in a long time and it felt amazing. Once she started she couldn't stop.

Well not until an unnatural calm rolled over her. Without thinking she flashed a playful pout towards Jasper. He grinned back at her and she wondered why it was so easy to forget this group was vampires. Before she did something else stupid she told Alice she'd meet her at lunch then she sped off for her first lesson.

She knew she was safe until lunch, there were no distracting vampires in her lessons. She concentrated and took in the information though she already knew the majority there was always something new you could learn.

Lunch came around entirely too quickly for Bella's liking. Every step she took towards the cafeteria was like a step towards the gates of hell. Vampires awaited her and though they appeared nice she always liked to err on the edge of caution. They were impossible to miss almost glowing as if the sun was out, more beautiful than the rest of the student population put together. Only four of them though. Jasper and Alice giving her a small wave. The other two, presumably Edward and Emmett simply smiled, inviting her as per their lovers and siblings wishes. Bella returned their smile, if not a little shyly before going to the dinner queue and grabbing the same as yesterday.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually sit with us. You kept changing your mind. I'm glad you decided to. We're going to be best friends." And though she was a vampire, something that was terrifying to Bella she couldn't not believe the pretty pixie. And as if to enforce the vampiress' point her lover Edward interjected.

"You never bet against my Ali." Bella laughed again. Maybe she could be happy in this rainy little town.

She quickly ate her salad, make small conversation with the people around her table. And just when she went for her apple, in came déjà vu.

 **So I've left you so long that you probably dont care but it was my birthday last week. Sweet sixteen. My concert was amazing, I got to hug Jake Bundrick, and I had a photo with Alex Garcia.**

 **Fangirling ceased.**

 **If you're still hanging in here, review, follow, favourite. Even drop me a pm, I'll talk to you about anything and everything.**


	9. First Spark Ignored

The Receiving End

Chapter 9: First Spark Ignored

 **I'm a twat! I've left all you wonderful people waiting for a fucking month without any warning and I feel like shit. You, all you guys, you are amazing. You haven't abandoned ship even though it may have appeared that the captain has. I hope this was worth your wait.**

The hand didn't cover the apple this time. It was a few seconds too late. No instead the hand landed on top of Bella's. An almost automatic response caused both to jerk back. Some kind of pleasurable shock, static just a little warmer than usual, made the moment all that more awkward.

Bella tucked her offending arm into her lap where it was safe from shocks from unknown hands. Similarly Rose seemed horrified. _What on Earth had that been._ She knew the human couldn't be trusted. Here was her proof. She had some kind of electric gift it seemed. A human with a gift was rare; maybe she could use it to persuade her siblings. But she ignored it for now. She had promised Carlisle she would apologise, so she would apologise. It didn't stop her from sending a glare at her siblings. They really had gone along and played pet with the human.

At her thought Edward had sent her a sharp look. He wasn't Bella's best friend but his Ali cared for her and he always stood by Alice. Rosalie still stood by her thought though. She was human, they may not eat them but they sure as Hell didn't play friends with them either. She flipped off Edward and his disapproving looks and turned back to the human. She was a lot more trouble but a lot prettier to look at than Edward. Said human was seemingly hiding. She was focusing almost religiously on her lap, her head ducked down, long chestnut hair obscuring soulful chocolate eyes. Rosalie had loved the taste of chocolate as a human. Her mother hadn't liked letting her daughter eat the delicacy often so it really had been a treat.

Rosalie shook her head to clear the pointless, wayward thoughts before tapping her foot to show her impatience. She felt ignored. Ignored by this insignificant little human! The human twitched but didn't look up. She was doing this on purpose. Rosalie was sure. Very sure. She wasn't going to stand for it though. She coughed sharply once, her eyes hardened to dark golden, no longer willing to yield.

"Human!" Finally she looked up. Admittedly pretty chocolate eyes stared at Rosalie. It didn't take Rosalie more than a second to realise that the emotion swimming in them was fear. More than that though, she was terrified. An almost undetectable sliver of guilt ran through Rosalie at the thought that her actions had made such an impact on the human. Her eyes softened. She actually wanted to apologise. That was definitely knew, foreign and an unwanted feeling. "Can we go somewhere a bit quieter?"

Even if she hadn't been able to read this human like a book she would have picked up the increased heartbeat and noticed the sweat building up. She didn't think the human could get any more afraid of her, but she was wrong. Rosalie wasn't sure what to do. She was too prideful to apologise right here in front of everyone yet the human was probably afraid 'somewhere quiet' meant 'somewhere Rose could kill her easily.' It had crossed her mind, it would definitely solve the problem, but her family would never forgive her.

A pale hand ran through long blonde hair trying to come up with a solution. She was a vampire with increased intelligence but she couldn't ease the fear of one little human. But what could she do? They were at an impasse, stuck between pride and fear.

"What if Alice went with you? I promise you Rose isn't planning anything malicious," Edward sent his sister a bitter look, "This time, but at least with someone else there you wouldn't be alone."

Edward's solution was good, it made it so Rosalie didn't lose her pride by apologising in front of the masses whilst also making Bella feel at ease with a friendly face. Alice jumped up, a not-quite-serious look on her face. Her usual exuberance filled even her simplest gesture as she held out a hand for Bella.

Bella still wasn't comfortable being in a secluded place with the girl who hated her. Especially as that girl was a vampire. But Alice would protect her. She wrung her hands together, contemplating how good an idea it all was. Every piece of information Darius had given her about these creatures swam through her head. Finally, after a quick boost of confidence from Jasper, she wiped her hands down her trousers to get rid of the gathered sweat, before taking Alice's hand. It was hard and unyielding under her grasp and without the electricity that had accompanied Rosalie's.

With the small trust that was shown to Alice her smile impossibly increased. Her bounce increased as she wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. Rosalie stalked in front of them both. She couldn't identify why she felt so… uncomfortable seeing Alice's arm around the human's shoulders. So she ignored it. It was easier than facing it. She seemed to be doing a lot of that, ignoring confusing thoughts and feelings. It was the human's fault.

She could hear the words of encouragement her sister was sending to the human. It was ridiculous. Rosalie knew she had been harsh last time but this level of fear was unprecedented. But then she almost stopped. It was precedent. Isabella was a human that knew what Rosalie was. Knew that, if Rosalie so desired, she could kill her in less than one of Isabella's heartbeat. And then there was her home situation. She hadn't expected to feel this sympathy. Maybe the human was messing with her somehow? It was the only explanation for the miniscule melting of Rosalie's icy barriers.

Rosalie led them just into the forest. They were still in sight of the school but not in hearing distance. Still this was hard. She still had to let go of some of her pride, hence was the manner of apologising. Alice was stood to her left, ready in case Edward had being wrong. In case Rosalie was planning something untoward. Not that Rosalie would have time to act, the second the idea crossed her mind Alice would see it and stop it. Then the human was in front of her, her head bowed, wringing her hands once again. Rosalie stepped forward. If she was going to apologise she wanted to look into the eyes of the person she had wronged.

But she stopped, second guessed herself. Again. She knew how distrusting the human was, she knew how disconcerting those pretty eyes were, and she knew was skin to skin contact with this human meant. Her hand dropped back to her side. It went unnoticed by Bella, but not by Alice. She hadn't even realised she had raised it, it was like a being all to itself, not a part of her body.

"Human," She stopped from the low cough from Alice, "Isabella. I want to apologise for yesterday." Rosalie's voice was low, almost vulnerable. She fidgeted as she waited for a response. Isabella looked up, distrust and hope mixing in them expressive eyes.

"Why?" The voice was quiet, barely audible but Rosalie caught it. She withheld a growl. The human wanted an explanation! Wasn't it enough she had swallowed her bitter pride and apologised? She took a deep breath before running her hand through her hair. Scalp to tip, pushing it back. Then the truth splurged, unwilling, from ruby lips.

"At first it was because I had disappointed Carlisle. Now it's because I realise how terrified you are. I realised that my actions were genuinely wrong." Her explanation stopped abruptly. Why was she showing such honesty? The human was poison that was getting to her brain. She might have to ignore her siblings and kill her anyway.

"It's not nice disappointing a parent. I was really good at it though." Rosalie realised that Bella wasn't really talking to her. It was just a statement of a broken girl. Rosalie felt an unexplainable urge to hug the frail looking human. She didn't though. Rosalie realised at that moment it wasn't just Bella that was afraid of her, but she who was afraid of Bella. A mere human was eliciting more emotion than she had shown in the last year. She placed her cool hand on Bella's shoulder. She couldn't, despite her best efforts, completely ignore the urge to comfort.

"She wasn't a parent. How she treated you, she's not a parent." Rosalie's voice was vehement. Parenthood was one of the few things she was passionate about. Rosalie, since being stripped of her humanity, hadn't wanted a lot. But someone to love and someone to love her she wanted. And a child, she wanted a child desperately.

Maybe one day she would have what her siblings had with their mates but she would never have a child. This frozen body would not change to accommodate such a gift.

 **And here it is... I don't deserve it after the dick I've been but I'd love it if you send me a review. Maybe, please?**

 **As you know in my footnotes I like to add a little bit of musical knowledge at the end. This time its a little freelance band in England called Lux Lisbon. They do everything themselves and do a bloody good job at it as well. They give 10 free songs download from their album Get Some Scars at I think luxlisbon dot com forward slash download. It'd mean a lot to them if you just checked them out, see if you like their sound. I love momento Mori.**


	10. A Tear Of Realisation

**The Receiving End**

 **Chapter 10: A Tear Of Realisation**

 **So only two weeks this time between updates, this is a good thing right?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Alice, unbeknownst to both Rosalie and Bella, had slipped away. She had checked the future; she wouldn't leave Bella unless it was safe. It was. This was good; this was the biggest progression between her best friend and sister. The first foot through the door, so to speak.

So yes, Alice left, as ice and chocolate became immersed in shared pain of love that would never be. Rosalie's hand had fell on Bella's shoulder, a sign of comfort foreign to the ice queen. Her surroundings fading out to a kaleidoscope chocolate and chestnut. She didn't hear the soundless footsteps of her pixie sister as she walked away. Back to her own mate, back to Edward.

Even though the siblings left behind had being watching from the cafeteria they couldn't discern as to why their smallest sister was back. Worry shined in their eyes, searching behind Alice, looking to make sure Rosalie was still playing nice. Surely Alice wouldn't be back unless it was for a good reason. Seemingly, Rosalie was playing nice, kind even, and that was quite surprising.

"Leave them be." Alice's voice was light, joyous, as she addressed her family. Her smile was tender, they were far from accepting each other but progress was progress. It made her remember when she had first met Edward; admittedly it had been a lot less riddled with trouble and angst. Some though.

Edward had been the first thing Alice had seen. He was a handsome boy with unruly copper hair that she had found herself wanting to run her hands through. That had been followed in quick succession by visions of Jasper, her greatest confidante, then her family, then finally Bella, not even born yet. She had found them in that order. Her heart and soul calling to her to find the boy of her first vision.

It took her ten long years, but finally, finally she saw him. Ruby eyes complemented the copper masses, contrasting with the white as snow skin. His clothes were in disarray. Yes when Alice had finally found her mate it was during the time they only referred to as his 'rebellious faze'. She hadn't thought any less of him for it.

Alice had been experimenting with her gift whilst also trying to avoid big cities. Her visions leading her, telling her that she would feed on animals, but with no support the bitter taste was hard to follow. She followed her visions almost whimsically, trusting them to warn her of trouble and enjoying her existence. So when she had the vision to go to the big city, where people swarmed all around she followed it even though she was wary. It took her to Chicago, late at night where people were coming home from parties. She stood in an alley, watching all the smiles on people's faces. Then she heard a scream, high pitched and feminine. Her eyes glazed over receiving a vision. It guided her to yet another similar alley except at the end of this one there was a man pushing a young female against the wall. A guttural noise of satisfaction rumbled through his throat, mixing with the terrified whimpers of the girl. She had to stop it, she walked up the alley, knowing she could stop it.

That's when he arrived. She was meters away when he jumped from above, landing mercilessly upon the male attacker, the man's spine snapped under the pressure, his suffering not lasting nearly long enough as the newcomer sunk his fangs into the waiting neck. Alice was mesmerised but managed to get the girl out the alley. She ran as soon as she was safe. Then Alice returned to the dead and the undead in the alley. The vampire was disposing of the body in a trashcan before he turned around as he sensed the company. It was him, him from her visions, the one who filled her with such animalistic, protective feelings. It seemed to fall over him as well, this unmistakable, unexplainable feeling.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was sweeter than anything she had ever heard, the short sentence sending pleasurable chills up and down her spine. She sent him a flirtatious smile.

"Intuition, Edward." His ruby eyes snapped to hers in surprise.

"You've met Carlisle. You're an animal hunter and you know my name." It was the only thing that had seemed plausible to Edward, how else was this unknown vampire supposed to know who he was. But that was how they had met, she had followed him from them, their love blossoming before eventually she managed to drag him back to an animal diet and his family. They had welcomed her with open arms.

Edward hugged his mate to his side as he watched his sibling and the newcomer, it was weird to see himself in such an animalistic way, it was only Alice who had seen him at his lowest ebb and dragged him back. He hoped that, with time and acceptance Rosalie could do that for Bella. No, she could never be Bella's mother, but she could still save her, drag her from her self-condemnation. And maybe Bella could save Rosalie a bit. Ice could harden water, water could melt ice. At least that was the hope.

Back in the canopy of the forest defences were falling, Bella's and Rosalie's.

"She was at first; I was the apple of their eye." Sadness of what once was filled Bella. She missed the simplicity of love back then, when she was a little girl.

"What changed?" Rosalie was truly curious, what could make an apparently doting mother turn so horribly on her daughter.

"Darius… left. We think he handed himself to the Volturi. Mother blamed me." That was what broke the barriers finally, a tear dropped from Bella's eyes and Rosalie recognised her for what she was, her mate. So, despite her worries she embraced her sad, broken mate. She herself felt ten times worse, how had she not recognised Bella straight away? Was there something wrong with her?

Bella sobbed, she wasn't ashamed, and Rose's shoulder provided the perfect crook catch her tears. The girl she saw as all ice was rubbing soothing circles into her back, cooing sweet words of comfort, being very un-Rose like. Finally the tears dried, she had cried over this before, but she didn't pull away, she had never felt anything as safe as this vampire's arms.

"It's not your fault, this Darius would have known what he was getting into, he was probably protecting you and your mother by leaving." Bella nodded, she knew this in her head, but her heart felt the tremors of guilt.

Faintly, in the distance there was the sound of a bell, the school warning bell. Bella sighed into the taller girl's shoulder before standing up, pulling away slightly.

"We have to go back." Rosalie nodded in response, but she had just worked out this pretty little human was her mate and she didn't want to leave her. She turned to her sister, noticing for the first time that Alice wasn't here anymore.

"Alice left us." Bella's eyes widened, still an inkling of fear in her, yes she thought the vampire woman was gorgeous, and that maybe just maybe a layer of her ice had melted but she still didn't trust her completely. In a way she felt betrayed by Alice, maybe unnecessarily so, but the feeling was still there.

"How come you didn't notice?" Bella's question came out almost accusing. Rosalie was a vampire with enhanced senses, how hadn't she noticed Alice leaving?

"I was too caught up with you." She finished her _flirtatious_ statement with a wink. Bella was completely thrown. Just 24 hours ago Rosalie had been berating her merely for her choice on seating. Had it only been 24 hours? It felt much, much longer. But more surprising was the fact that Bella could see a glimmer of truth in Rosalie's eyes. She'd said it jokingly but she had meant every word. Bella couldn't, didn't know how to, respond. So, she just walked off, back to the cafeteria, back the safety of the school, Rosalie quickly on her heels.

"I really am sorry for yesterday Bella; I'd like to make it up to you somehow." Bella stopped abruptly, turning to the nervous looking blonde behind. Nervous and vampire didn't go together in Bella's vocabulary. Another thing that had threw her about the not so icy ice queen.

"Maybe you'd like to come over some time, the others would love it as well, or maybe I could take you for a meal, or a picnic. I was a real twat and I'd like to make amends."

"By either meeting the family, or a date?" Bella's voice was quiet and incredulous. She could never have guessed where this day had gone. She could never have planned for the nod she received in response. So she said the only thing that came to mind, "Can I think about it?"

 **So a few things to say. Firstly pretty please review etc.**

 **Secondly I love all of you that do favourite/follow/review, you make my day and make my words worth it.**

 **Thirdly, updates will be sporadic to non-existent between now and July because I have my GCSE's. But because I love you all I will try and make some updates in that time.**

 **Fourthly, after my exams I will be posting my own story on Wattpad under JuxtaposedSoul, there's some pieces already there so check it out.**

 **Finally, music recommendation this time is Jason Lancaster, his voice is bloody sexy so give him, or his band Go Radio a listen**

 **If anybody ever just wants to rant/talk to a stranger then drop me a pm, I don't mind**

 **Xx**


	11. Momma Bear

**The Receiving End**

 **Chapter 11:Momma Bear**

 **So guys, I'm back. Its being a long month, but finally the exams are over. Pretty sure I've fucked up computing and history, probably physics as well. Further Maths sucks ass but I think it went well. I'll just have to wait and see.**

 **You have no idea how much I've missed writing, this story and just the whole fanfiction world in general, but alas one must prioritise. But now I have the whole summer before me so will hopefully be able to write more.**

They'd all heard the exchange even though they were so far away. Alice squealed slightly before turning to her family sending them a look saying 'See, trust me.'

Alice had seen this coming, seen the very moment Rosalie would make the connection between the undeniable attraction and confusing emotions. It was a step in the right direction even if Bella wasn't entirely receptive yet. Who could blame her? She'd been to hell and back, more so even. Then Rosalie had come along, a blazing, icy storm that had cut away at what was already damaged. Just when she thought she had got the girl sussed she threw her completely.

As light and dark made their way back to the cafeteria, Bella ran a hand through her hair. Where had the offer come from? More to the point, why had she so desperately wanted to say yes? Throw caution to the wind, and just say yes. There was something about Rosalie Hale that was almost sunny. Not in the sense that she was cheery, but rather, in the sense that she was unmoving and she dragged unsuspecting planets into her orbit. She was beyond beautiful, she was a vampire for Christ's sake, but even then her beauty went further.

Even though there was a deep truth in Rosalie's eyes Bella couldn't shake the feeling that she was being played for a fool. She'd gone through too much, been a part of her mother's games too long to believe everything at face value.

Even though she felt let down by the fact that Alice had left them when she promised she wouldn't, she desperately wanted to talk to her pixie-like new friend. She could still feel Rosalie at her side, strong, intimidating, safe. She didn't know what to make of all the emotions going around her head.

Likewise Rosalie was facing similar dilemmas. With one salty tear she had been thrust into unchartered territory. Here was a human that she could not ignore, however desperately she wished to ignore this bond, to save the human, to save her family. To save her own heart. But she was weak, she could never let this gift fade away. She needed her twin, even if they didn't share blood, he was her twin. She needed to vent and worry and, surprisingly hope, hope that something good could come of this.

There was a moment of awkward, charged silence as Bella and Rose rejoined the others. Alice was positively brimming with excitement but she didn't want to pop the bubble that seemed to surround them all.

Eventually Edward sighed, rolled his eye and finally broke the silence.

"We're going to be late, are we going." He ran a hand through unruly hair as everyone turned to face him. Finally though he got through to the friends around him who nodded once.

"Jasper put Emmett down, we have to go to science." Rosalie's voice was sharp, recognising her chance to talk to her twin. In response Jasper mock saluted before placing a lingering kiss to his mate's lips before following the already retreating blonde. Alice followed Jasper's example and placed a cheeky, teasing kiss to the corner of Edward's lip.

"Behave boys." And then she dragged Bella's arm and pulled her towards English where their next class was.

When they arrived at class, missing the late bell by seconds, Alice turned to Bella, an undeniable glint in her eye.

"So, date or meet the two remaining Cullens." Bella's eyes opened as she realised that the others had heard that part of the conversation.

"It's wouldn't be a date, Alice, just an apology, or a way to get me alone to kill me." Bella didn't even flinch as she said it. She had almost come to terms with the idea that she would remain unwanted, both by her own species and the species she had been dragged in to.

"Rose really does mean what she's asking. But if you don't trust her yet then take the second option, come over for lunch. That way you'll have both Jasper and I on your side to make sure nothing happens. And even if Rose likes to deny it, she hates disappointing Esme and Carlisle so will behave. Esme will love the opportunity to cook again. For a vampire she's very good at it." Alice was eager, as soon as she suggested it, the vision forming in her mind, pre-informing her of her friend's decision.

"If I really wouldn't impose, I'd actually like that." Alice squealed happily, wrapping a happy arm around Bella's shoulder. The grin stayed even though she removed the arm when the unexpected contact caused Bella to freeze.

"We'll see you tomorrow evening then."

As soon as the blonde duo was out of ear shot of their siblings Rosalie turned frantic eyes to Jasper.

"I've fucked up big time, Jas." Her voice full of regret, dripped bitterly. Jasper simply rose an eyebrow, searching for a tactile way to respond.

"I've already told you that Rose." Rosalie's arms crossed with indignation, "but, you can fix it."

Hope rekindled in Rose's mind. She could do this, her mate was worth the effort of making up, of apologising. Her pride had gone before her fall, so to rise back up she had to put her pride aside.

"I have no idea how to woo someone." A smirk graced Jasper's lips, he was all to aware of how disconnected his sister could be from other people.

"For starters, be nice. Expect her to pick the group situation first, she trusts Alice, and myself to some extent. She doesn't trust you yet, with reason. Show her your softer side. Having a mate is being able to show them a side you can't show anyone else. It's healing old wounds. You'll be good for each other once the foundations are built."

In a rare show of affection Rosalie leant against Jasper, her head fitting into the crook of his neck.

What if I'm not good enough?" Jasper sighed, his arm reaching out in a comforting gesture.

"You already are Rose."

School was nearly over and Bella was terrified. It had seemed like the best of two options yesterday when Alice had suggested the idea. But now it would be less than an hour before she was in a car with five vampires, willingly going to their home where yet more vampires would be. There would be no one to save her, no one even to believe her fears. But what scared her the most was how excited she was, this went against everything Darius had taught her, she felt as though she was betraying them precious memories of him. He'd been more father to her over the years than her own father had been, through contact but nonetheless she was ignoring everything he had taught her.

A sliver of apprehension filled her heart as the final bell went. She was desperate to stall for time now, she placed each item into her bag one of a time, let everyone leave before her before finally trailing slowly behind. She'd barely got out the door before Alice was in front of her, Jasper just behind with an amused smile.

"Come on Bella. Esme can't wait to meet you. Then again with all Rose has spoken about you she practically knows you already." Like a two year old with too much sugar Alice's words blurred together, one after the other. And even through that she was racing towards the school entrance.

"What has Rosalie being saying about me?" Bella's voice was quiet, unsure. Her fears that this was just a ruse reigniting. If she'd just took Darius' advice she wouldn't be in this mess. But now she was in the car, between the lean frame of Jasper and the lithe form of Rosalie.

"Nothing you need to threat about at any rate." Alice's confusing reply was accentuated by a wink, before placing a kiss to Edward's cheek. Being as they had taken Emmett's jeep today Edward was free to wrap an arm around Alice in return.

By the time the Jeep slid to a stop outside the Cullen mansion, Bella's nerves were more fraught than ever thanks to Emmett's erratic driving. Her heart was racing, blood pumping speedily to every corner of her body. She knew the vampires could smell it, she could tell by the way that they didn't breathe as heavily, limiting their intake of breath. It just made her heart beat faster. What if they weren't strong enough, or simply didn't care enough to resist? What if she had an accident and the freedom of her blood led to them losing their self-control? What if –

Then she was calm, rolling over her steadily like a blanket. Her heart slowed under the calming hand rubbing circles on her back and the fake calm. She knew if either variable was removed she'd panic again.

"We promise you Darlin' we won't let you get hurt." The gentle tone helped, reminding her of Darius. She'd seen when Darius had been a scary motherfucker, but with her he was always gentle. But this wasn't Darius, this safety, this calm, it was all false.

Still an arm ran circles over her lower back. It took Bella a few moments to realise the soft calm feeling emanated from Rosalie. And unlike Jasper's empath powers it wasn't fake. Bella found herself leaning into the touch, drawing whatever comfort she could from it. Maybe Rosalie really had meant what she said, maybe she really did want to turn a corner.

The first thing that Bella thought of Esme was that she looked devastatingly beautiful. Of course, she had expected that, Esme was a vampire. What she hadn't anticipated was how that seemed to emanate from the inside out, it wasn't just the vampiric features, it was the eyes that spoke of joy and happiness and safety.

Esme had been all smiles, it didn't even waver when the human girl froze up as Esme wrapped her arms around her. Bella not yet trusting the woman had being terrified by the initiated contact and was happy to be let go.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I made two meals and the other you can take for your father." Bella had not expected a mother figure to be so kind, considerate. Bella had only mumbled a thank you in response. She was surprised she was getting a meal at all, it was more than she had expected.

With that small, awkward interaction Esme had returned to the kitchen whilst Bella was dragged away to the lounge by the force that was Alice.

"See Bella I told you she was excited to meet you. Carlisle's still at work." Bella smiled softly, she daren't relax, she was sure to screw up under this grandeur. She didn't belong here, not in any way, shape or form. Hadn't Darius taught her she didn't belong with vampires? Hadn't her mother taught her she didn't deserve anything of worth?

And yet she was here in this house that screamed of the money that had gone into it, she had being welcomed with open arms and kind arms and the people inside called her a friend. She knew that it would fall through soon.

"Your mom seems really nice." She didn't know what else to say.

"We'll do homework, then you can eat and then we'll play some games for a bit?" It was a question but Bella wouldn't argue in someone else's house. No definitely not. And plus at least that way she knew the homework was done and out of the way.

"Do any of you get the history; it's about the 'roaring twenties'?" Bella figured she may as well ask whilst she has the help. She knew they were all a hundred times more intelligent than her because of the years of experience and superior minds.

"Well I just happened to have being a teen during that time. I 'died' the year of the Wall Street Crash at 19." The voice was high and smooth. Rosalie. Bella turned to the blonde, interest swimming in her eyes.

"Really? What about the rest of you?" It had never become more apparent to her that these were vampires than the fact that they had been alive at significant points of history.

"Carlisle is the oldest of us all, some time in the 1600's he was turned." Everyone turned to Esme as she stood in the door way, happy to tell the story of how they had all come to be. "He rejected everything about what he was and if it weren't for how difficult it is to kill a vampire he would surely be dead by now. Eventually though he came to terms with it. The next of us to be reborn was Jasper. His story is dark itself. I'm sure he'll tell you at some point." And on she went telling all their stories in short. Alice's ordeal in the asylum, Edward on his deathbed, her own suicide, Emmett's animal attack and how Rose had saved him, as well as Rose's suffering at the hands of her fiancée. It made them all more human, more approachable. Darius had never really told her much of his life as a human, or a vampire come to think of it, only how he had met her mother.

After the confession the mood relaxed significantly. The group ploughing through the early-term homework. Nothing too taxing, as of yet luckily.

Esme was happily to provide refreshment for the human in the house. The steaming lasagne that she brought out was one of the biggest meals that Bella had ever had and she fell over herself in her gratitude to this vampire woman.

And then when Bella had finished, feeling awkward under the gaze of six vampires, Esme would not hear of Bella taking her own plate to wash. The older woman had insisted that Bella was a guest and as such she should have fun with her children. And with that statement the food was gone.

"So, homework is done, humans have fed. Can we play games now?" Emmett pouted at his siblings, mate and humans around him. He was bored, the homework to him was child's play and he wanted to do something fun. "Can we play hide and seek?"

No one really had any other idea so they let Emmett have his way. Well it wasn't often that Jasper didn't, but the others didn't acquiesce his whims quite nearly as often. When they all agreed Emmett was quickly on his feet.

"Eddie you're it. Count to ten because we're not all vamp speed here okay?" Edward nodded, though he didn't look please at the nickname, and with that Emmett was off. Closely followed by Alice and seconds later the other three.

Bella had no idea where to go, she didn't want to intrude onto this house that wasn't hers but she didn't want to lose.

She raced through the shiny halls, the numbers steadily rising spurring her on. She didn't know where she could go where her humanness would not give her away straight away. She had to calm her breathing. God Edward was already on 8. She only had two seconds.

And that's when it all came crashing down. Literally. She knew she didn't belong. Her desperation made her unaware; she raced through hall after hall, looking for somewhere. She just didn't judge how close she was properly. Her side propels into the stand, the statue atop it wobbles once, twice. Maybe it will stay. Then again, and before she can stop it, it's crashing to the floor, the crystal structure falling apart, a high pitched tinkle filled the room as marble connected with the vase.

And all she can do is watch in horror, waiting, waiting, waiting for someone to notice, to judge, to punish.

 **Wow, it's been too long. Am I still worth reviews? (Pretty please) I'm so excited, I'm getting to the bits of action and fluff and I'm gonna shut up before I give anything away. Thank you to everyone who has been so understanding about my break away from here and those who wished me luck with my exams, it really spurred me on. I love you guys.**

 **If any one wants to talk about random shit, drop me a PM, I have nothing planned for like ten weeks.**

 **As always I'm going to recommend music I love. This time it's got to be… Made To Last by ISSUES. Their sound is amazing and they really know how to mix proper vocals with screaming to make an atmospheric, deep, wonderful song.**

 **Also I'd like to recommend 19 You + Me and I Heard Goodbye, both by Dan + Shay. It's unbelievable how beautiful these songs are.**

 **Hope you all have a good week/few days/life**


	12. Heal A Little

**The Receiving End**

 **Chapter 12: Heal A Little**

Just standing there watching the mess she had created did not make anything easier. She could still see her mother in the back of her mind, reminding her of what a mess she is. She could still feel the sting of her mother's hand as she condemned her daughter for innocent mistakes.

The high pitched sound had brought the whole house to a stand still, everyone had heard the sharp sound and shock had frozen them to the spot they were in. It was intrusive to their senses as they weren't used to such loud, sharp sounds. But slowly surely sense had returned to them, one by one. They remembered there was a human and worry filled them in case she had got hurt.

Esme was closest to the incident, the noise most grating on her superior senses, and as such she was first to react. In one second she was from the kitchen and in the fray of the storm.

In all her years Esme had never seen a human look so afraid and lost, especially over something so simple. She started to reach out a tentative hand before drawing it back to her side; she didn't want to startle the human any more. She didn't want to do more harm than good. Instead she moved around so her face was in Bella's line of sight, her feet crunching almost eerily through crushed crystal.

"Bella sweetie, look at me!" Bella looked up from under her hair, eyes dark with fear. She wasn't seeing Esme, she was seeing her own mother. The hair was similar, dark and shoulder length, framing pretty features. And the eyes, they weren't the same colour but they had the same kindness in them that Renee had when Bella was young. Them eyes were the one's she had loved right up to the day before hell started, a day when she was only ten years old. She knew how quickly that look could change.

"I'm sorry." Esme smiled softly.

"It's okay; we'll clean it up, just step away so you don't cut yourself." And she held a hand out for Bella to take.

A hand that was quickly misconstrued. Panic flared like a fire in the young girl's eyes. Fear ran like a tranquiliser through Bella, momentary paralysis causing the girl to drop to the floor. She knew she had been bad, but she didn't want mommy to hurt her. Hands pushed backwards like spiders, pale skin pushing into sharp crystal, blood blooming at the points. The tiny pain didn't register; she just kept going, scrambling away from a scene only in her mind.

Then there was a wall. Hard, cold, mocking behind her back. There was no where left to escape. But still her mother kept advancing, a knife, an iron, a belt, her bare hand, getting closer, closer, closer.

Hands rising over her head, protect, hide, shut her eyes, and shut it out. But why can she still see it all so vividly?

"I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Maybe mommy will stop, she didn't mean it. But no, it didn't work, mommy still kept coming.

"Mommy, it hurts! Stop, mommy, please." The belt had descended now, skin turning black and blue.

And then a scream, like boiling water had been poured straight onto skin, piercing the air.

But then there was warmth on her arms, gently shaking, not punishing. There was a voice too but Bella couldn't hear it, she couldn't see her mother's face any more, but the pain was still there, especially in her hands. Her breath came out in short, raspy pants, slowly reality returning. The cold but strong hands drawing her back from the demons in her mind. The voice warm, calm yet worried was a balm.

"Bella come back. Your mom's not here. No one will hurt you." Esme's need to help this clearly broken child had overridden her desire for the luscious red pools on the palms of the human. When Bella had first scrambled away at the out-stretched hand she had been stupefied, not quite sure how to react. Then when the blood had punctuated the air she had to take every measure within her to calm, to decide whether to fight or flight against the temptation it faced. Then that heart-breaking scream had rung out loud and true making the vampire's decision for her. She could resist, she had to help Bella. And that's how she found herself knelt down beside the human, voice and expression trained to display only peace.

Bella followed the voice, the cool safety, every anchor she could find to reality. Her breath wasn't completely regulated but it was no longer so desperately difficult that she felt like she could pass out at any moment. She looked up into golden eyes, they no longer reminded her of her mother, now they reminded her of the friends she had made. They reminded her of Alice, happy and bright, of Jasper, quiet but comforting, of Emmett, a mess of boisterousness, of Edward, collected and always calm, and of _Rosalie,_ prettiest of them all and kinder than she appeared. Then she realised she was safe. The vampires, despite everything Darius had taught her, would protect her.

"That's it Bella, calm down, calm down." And even though the words could easily be construed as patronizing they actually helped. Bella was actually calming down; she focused on them vampiric eyes, the creatures that had always being family whenever she had came across them. Now those arms were running up and down Bella's arms, the gentle friction calming the shaken human further.

Bella hadn't had a flashback before, she hadn't felt anything so debilitating, than this all consuming fear. She had seen her mother in the vampire woman, that connection still making her wary.

"Do you want to go to the office Bella, Carlisle's back; he can patch up your hands." At Esme's words Bella brought her hands up in front of her face, her chocolate eyes watching the rivulets of crimson creating beautifully twisted patterns on the exposed surface. Unnoticeably, Esme leaned back slightly, away from beautiful temptation, she understood the girl's morbid curiosity but already the delicious scent was grating on Esme.

"I've caused this, why haven't you punished me?" The question seemingly came out of thin air; Esme was abruptly brought out of her struggle. She no longer had to focus so intensely on the sweet, sweet blood.

"Because it was an accident, they happen." Esme meant her words. With Emmett she had learnt to take things being broken as normal. As long as she had her family in tact she did not care which material items were broken. She would burn everything she owned just to save any one of her family. They were just there for show.

"You remind me of my mom. Your hair is similar." Esme didn't want to be seen as synonymous with a child abuser. The very idea sickened her. "I spilt the tea once; my mom poured the rest of the just boiled kettle over my back." Words spilled from Bella's lips. She didn't mean to tell Esme but the familiarity was disconcerting to the human. "Why didn't you hurt me? I deserve it!" Then her voice was vehement, almost desperate in her belief that she needed some kind of retribution for her actions.

"If anything I'd make you clean up the mess yourself, but whatever you do, however bad you may deem it, you do not deserve to be hurt!" Esme's voice was full of the same intensity that Bella's had been. Both believed exactly what they were saying. Bella believed that she should be punished for any misdemeanour, however accidental, whereas Esme believed that a child should never be punished physically. That those that do were monsters.

"I'm not good though, I'm worthless. I just make a mess everywhere. You should punish me! I've earned it!" But Esme didn't, instead she just pulled the trembling girl into her hard arms. She realised that she was never going to be able to get the scent of blood out of these clothes but that really wasn't her priority. She just sat there, comforting the girl in any way she knew how. In a way she reminded her of Rosalie in the very early days. Before a layer of ice had being built as a protective shield. In that moment, on the floor surrounded by shards of crystals, Esme adopted Bella into her heart, from that moment she saw her as a daughter. She only hoped that she could help.

They were rocking together, tears streaming down Bella's cheeks, tears pooling in Esme's. Esme merely whispered sweet nothings into the girl's ear. She knew that words with any real meaning would not get through at this point.

 **Well a day later and I'm back with another chapter. Aren't you all bloody loving the end of my exams and my premature start to the summer holiday? I'm pretty sure this deserves reviews (please).**

 **So my music recommendation today is Set It Off, I love their sound. In particular Bleak December, that song is bloody awesome. It's edgy and sexy and aaah!**

 **I also want you guys to let me know if you've read/watched The Princess Bride. I used to love the film when I was like ten or so, and then the other week I realised it was originally a book and I've started the book. It's so bloody well written! I'll give a little teaser to anyone can tell me how Westley says 'I love you'. If you know the book/film, you'll know what I mean.**

 **Have a good evening/day whatever it is wherever you are when you read this. (Btw how far behind England is America times wise?)**


	13. Two Types Of Love

The Receiving End

Chapter 13: Two Types of Love

It surprised Bella how therapeutic it was to just be held, to let it out, and to feel as though she was accepted. She could hear Esme whispering to her but she could not tell you one word that was spoken. There were some things that were irrelevant, in that moment it was words, it was the tone, the warmth, the caring that was providing the moment.

However, like everything, it came to an end. It wasn't a movie, it wasn't something that you could see before it actually happened, a story made to have an ending, likewise; the end wasn't a car crash, sudden and all at once. No, it was a mixture between the two, slow and steady, drawing out so all involved could get their bearings but unexpected in it's timing. Tears were falling, and then they started to stop, going from a waterfall, to a full on tap, to a drip. Drip… drip… drip… to nothing. But child and woman did not awkwardly come out of what was once tender.

Even though blood still stained the surrounding area, even though there was no more watery pain leaking they stayed exactly as they were, Bella clutching at Esme with a fierce desperation, Esme running a calming hand through brunette locks. When Esme finally spoke it was barely above a whisper, as to not startle or upset the fine balance in place.

"You really should let Carlisle look at them sweetheart." Even those coaxing words did not break the atmosphere; rather it brought awareness back to Bella. She brought her hands up to her face again, without the same horror, just annoyance. She'd overreacted and she hadn't been the only one to suffer because of it. Bella didn't verbally reply. Maybe it was due to the blood loss, maybe it was from the exhausting effects of a good cry, but either way her entire body was too weary to even talk. Instead she brought her hands back to her side, being conscious (though it was probably a little too late to worry) to keep the bloody mess away from her vampire caregiver. Then she inclined her head just slightly; enough for a vampire but would not have being noticed by a human.

With no great effort on her part Esme stood keeping Bella in her arms. Though the teenager was much too big, Esme carried her like a babe, precious and innocent, needing support. It needed a love that it had previously not received, a type of reassurance that her mate would have been unable to provide.

Rosalie had understood, she had understood that in this situation that she was not the best person to help. Where her mere presence would have being comforting it would have being short-lived. The reassurance that Rosalie would have provided would do nothing to start chasing away the demons that haunted Bella. Rosalie liked to think herself an expert on trauma.

Well between her own experience and years of psychology and sociology degrees she was especially qualified. Esme had automatically taken on the role of mother to Rosalie when Carlisle had brought her to the family. And Esme had being amazing in that role; she had automatically taken on the role of comforter, a shoulder to cry (or well, dry sob) on. But Rosalie had not truly healed until she had become close enough to someone (a Denali sister no less) that she could become intimate with them. It had been that recognition that not all sexual intercourse was rough and painful, that in fact it was pleasurable, mind-blowing, and phenomenal.

In a way Bella was the opposite, she could much easier become close to a love interest despite the trust barriers than she could to a mother figure. She had seen both the good and bad side of such a creature. She had been both protected and harmed by her own mother. She had come to know the harm as the norm. So, whilst Rosalie could love her completely, in a way no one else could, she could not help her mate. She could not show her that not all mothers deem it necessary to harm or punish their children so harshly.

So she left Esme and Bella to their moment. She trusted Esme completely, she knew the woman was the right person to heal her mate in a way that she could not.

That wasn't to say the situation wasn't difficult, because oh god was it difficult. The scent of blood had driven her crazy, not from lust for it, but for it meant her mate was injured. Then the scream, that heartbreaking scream, she didn't know what to do, what if her mate needed her, she settled on going to the door, she saw the situation, her heart breaking for her mate. But, to watch would be beneficial to no one, she could not further comfort her mate from here, and she could only harm herself mentally. So she took the adult way out.

She went outside, running almost feverishly through the forest. She was poetry in motion, silent as midnight as she flew over the rough terrain, her mind clearing, nose hunting for blood. She needed something to calm her warring emotions, the desperate desire to take her mate away from it all. Then finally there was a caribou in her sights, it was a beautiful beast, she almost felt ashamed for what she was about to do, but she needed this, she needed the sustenance.

It didn't even hear her coming; no sound had time to squeal through its lips as the blonde angel of death swooped on top of it.

Sated and calmer Rosalie took a few minutes to think about the logical steps of this situation. There wasn't much she could do until Esme had worked her magic but she wasn't useless.

Firstly, she went to find her siblings, out in the forest themselves. They had not been effected too badly by the girls blood but they had seen it prudent to take themselves outside, to take to the forest and make sure their desire did not flame, did not create a bigger problem than their already was.

Rosalie came upon Jasper first; his lean frame bent over creating a final resting place for the regal lion that had met its end at its funeral director's hands. Jasper, out of a sense of guilt and respect, was almost ritualistic in his dealings with his food. He took it down in the least painful way and then buried it deep in the ground; a prayer of thanks for the sustenance it provided finished the service.

When Jasper finally looked up he had a small smile on his face.

"How's Bella?" In the short time he had become attached to the human, not unlike the rest of the family. Rosalie shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Esme's helping. I didn't like leaving her though." Her brow creased the worry still oh so close to the front of her mind. Jasper stepped forwards, slowly wrapping his arms around his twin. He pulled her close into his arms, resting his chin upon her head.

"I know, Rosie, I know. But you made the right decision." It's what Rosalie needed to hear, she felt terrible for leaving her mate when she was so obviously upset but she had no idea how she could be of help in that situation. Hearing Jasper tell her that she was right in her judgment made the guilt burn a little less hot.

"Tell the others that I've gone back to the house. I'll wait in Carlisle's office." Jasper nodded and let his sister go, watching her run back through canopy in which she had not long come.

Next on Rosalie's list of slightly-useful-things-to-do-so-I-don't-feel-guilty was to call Charlie. She had noticed that the light was drawing in, night overtaking the light of day. If he were a good father he would soon start to worry as to why his daughter was not home. If anything, with her background that worry should be more pronounced.

"Hello, Chief Swan, can I help you?" It was strange thing to think but she could not hear any of her Bella in the older male's gruff voice. It was a silly thing to expect but still it surprised.

"Good evening, chief, sir, my name's Rosalie Hale." Of course Charlie was a police officer and as such knew everyone in his town. Hearing that name made his heart race with worry, that's where his daughter was.

"Is Bella okay?" Rosalie smiled, though the male could not see, it was proof to her that the man cared.

"Bella is fine sir; I'm just letting you know that Bella fell asleep on our couch. We have plenty of spare rooms so we can put her in there for the night unless you prefer we still bring her home." Charlie's worry deflated with an audible sigh, no problem, just sleep.

"If you're sure your parents don't mind then she can stay over, bringing her home would probably end up waking her up." With that permission the conversation between man and vampire ended quickly. It was exactly what Rosalie had being hoping for. She'd always deemed the chief a reasonable man.

Now there was just waiting left to be done, on route she called Carlisle to forewarn him of the situation at home. He was understanding and made sure to get home all that much faster so that he was ready when his darling Esme had done her magic.

From there Rosalie just waited, waited until Carlisle arrived. Then waited some more. With nothing but her thoughts and Carlisle's preparations the worry and guilt resurfaced. But no, she had done the right thing. Sometimes love was not being in someone's face all the time, it was giving them time and space to find their own way to redemption. It was about knowing when you could be helpful, and doing everything you could to help; it was about knowing when you would do more harm than good, then stepping back to let them find their own way.

When Esme walked in with Bella cradled in her arms Rosalie was almost tired with the emotions these short hours had wrought on her. Esme settled Bella on the bed, stroking the girl's forehead, placing a tender kiss to her forehead before turning to Carlisle and Rosalie.

"She fell asleep on the way up, it's just her hand, but it's quite bad even then. I'm going to go hunt then clean up." Then she walked to the door, yet just before she exited she turned back around, her steely golden gaze meeting with Rosalie's, her message firm, not to be messed with, a protective mother, "Be gentle with her Rose." And then she was gone.

S **o this chapter has a little more finesse, a few less mistakes and it's all thanks to my wonderful new beta SQxHollsteinxTripleTreble. May she continue they continue to be wonderful.**

 **Leave a review! They make me happy! Have a good day and see you next time in the life of Rose, Bella and the other Cullen's.**

 **Thanks to all those who took part in my little quiz last week, I hope the teaser was as you wished ;)**

 **Umm... Music recommendation as always is Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins, it's a great country song with an ingrained story, it also may or may not have given me an idea for my next fic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and thank you for sticking with this little story or hi, if you're knew to this**


	14. Tentative Kisses

The Receiving End

Chapter 14: Tentative Kisses

 **I got so stuck with this chapter but finally it is here!**

Rosalie couldn't say that she wasn't thankful to Esme, even though her pretty little mate was sleeping peacefully she could almost see a little of the burden she carried had been lifted. However, she also couldn't say that she wasn't glad to have this opportunity to spend just watching her mate.

Okay that sounded creepy, but it wasn't meant to be, it was common that if one person woke before their lover that they would watch them in that serene. So, maybe they weren't lovers yet but Rosalie cared ever so deeply for Bella and found her heartbreakingly pretty; that was close enough. Wasn't it?

Carlisle had been quick about treating the pale human; the wounds weren't deep, only the delicate extraction of embedded glass took any real time. He was meticulous in his examination, his hands working with the speed of his species and precision of his vocation. Once small hands were free of the foreign objects that pulled the girls life force to the surface Carlisle took a gauze and bandage and expertly wrapped the hand. It hadn't even took half an hour, the procedure so ingrained into Carlisle that his vampire brain performed it on autopilot. His mind was on a hundred different directions, worry at the emotional pain of his patient, concern for Rosalie and a burning pride for his wife that he knew would morph into desire the moment he was alone with her. Now that, that was definitely distracting.

He was quick to leave when he had finished treating the young girl, he merely advised Rosalie to give Bella the painkillers he left when she awoke. He knew that the blonde female would not leave the girl's side; such was the nature of a mate. And anyway he had his own things to see to. Namely, his own mate. He knew he could be the perfect stress release for the past few hours.

So with the doctor taking his leave that left the big bad wolf to watch over her sleeping beauty. Rosalie was not one for sitting still and doing nothing, she would usually read a book or go find some car to fix, but right here, right now she felt no desire or need to do anything of the sort, she was content to do nothing but watch the steady rise and fall of her brunette's chest.

In the aftermath of the all consuming fear she was content, her mate was here, safe, and hopefully, with time, happy.

Rosalie didn't remember sleeping, it was something so natural, so ingrained into her as a human that she barely thought about it, whereas as a vampire it was insignificant, there was haunting memories and unwavering energy, sleep was not needed nor wanted. That didn't mean that Rosalie did not often crave such oblivion, to just close your eyes and not think for hours on end, to let your demons flow out of you like a natural exorcism, to know there would be a new light of day to shed a different view on a situation.

But that was something she would not be granted, she would never get to let her body relax after being fully, completely sated, she would not be able to fall asleep with her mate in her arms and wake up in a tangle of limbs.

So she would settle for watching, she would watch, protect, hold her mate if she was ever so lucky to get so close to the beautiful, damaged, precious human. She yearned for such simple contact, skin on skin. The warmth from Bella's blood pressed against her always cold body. Balance, that's what it would be, balance.

What Bella was dreaming, Rosalie could not know. But when one word slipped out of the sleeping girl's lips it was nearly her undoing.

"Rosalie." See, just one word. Short and desperate and begging for _something._ What that something was is stuck up in the dreamers mind. But it didn't sound harsh or angry, it sounded needy. Logically Rosalie assumed it was a positive. But logic had often failed Rosalie; I mean here she was a vampire, a creature many believed to be just myth. Then three more words followed.

"Stay with me." The soft, honest reply was out before Rosalie even knew she was speaking, it was the only reply she could honestly give. She clutched the warm bandaged hand of the sleeping girl, something akin to stuttering heartbeat stirring in her long-dead chest.

"Always, always." The second 'always' there on the end cementing her claim.

And that was how Bella woke up, a little disorientated, her hands and head aching like hell itself had descended upon them, a warm golden eyes staring down at her with wonderment. She went to move her hand to sit up but soon found her right one dragged down by a dead weight. Or, as she found out with a look, someone else's hand.

"Morning, Bella." Still Rosalie's tone was that sweet, soft, affectionate one. Almost without thinking, Rosalie ran a calming hand over her mate's forehead.

"What happened since… you know?" Bella had to know, the cold hands sent heat through her, calming her almost completely, but there was still that underlying heat, still that worry, shame, fear that could not be stopped by a simple touch.

"Esme brought you up here, Carlisle patched up your hands, and I stayed here with you." Bella didn't look at Rosalie as she spoke, instead concentrating on their joined hands; she didn't know what to make of everything. Rosalie had been so nice to her, kind, loving almost; it was such a contrast to the initial meeting.

"Why? I would have been fine." Where Bella's tone was guarded, and her features matching, Rosalie was the opposite, open and honest.

"Because I wanted to, because I couldn't bear to leave." Rosalie did take a moment to wonder if she was moving too fast, if she was scaring her mate who had no conscious knowledge of her own plea, who had her own demons that she was only just getting over, and then only just.

"I…" A false start, "Thank you. Didn't you have anything else to do?" Rosalie shrugged, there were a number of other things she could have done, none of them that important, none as important as her mate. No, nothing could compare to that. It was with that remembrance that she remembered Carlisle's orders to her when Bella finally did wake.

Rosalie picked up the crystal glass on the bedside whilst picking up the paracetamol with the other. She placed the white tablet near her mate's lips before urging her to take the medicine. Bella's lips wrapped around the proffered pill reluctantly before taking a deep relieving swig of the cool water with the aid of Rosalie.

Now that Bella was relaxing happily a borderline awkward silence settled over the two girls.

"Is Esme okay?" It was something that had settled in Bella's conscience since she had had time to think about it. It couldn't have been easy on the woman, carrying someone pouring out her biggest temptation. Rosalie smiled softly at the question, at how caring her mate was despite the house of cards life had handed her.

"Oh I wouldn't worry, she loves helping and I'm sure Carlisle is helping her get over any lingering temptation for the blood with another temptation." Both girl's noses scrunched up at the image that brought up, but the relief that Rosalie saw in Bella's face was well worth it. And when the same brunette started giggling once the slight horror had worn off, Rosalie just couldn't help herself. This was her mate, the one thing she didn't think she'd ever find but had hoped for, for so long. She was right in front of her looking oh so beautiful.

So she leant down, and claimed her first chaste kiss from her mate, Bella freezing in shock before tentatively returning the gentle massaging of her lips.

 **Even though its been forever pretty please review cos you love me and I love you guys**

 **Song rec this time is Ward Thomas, they're a British country duo**

 **-Juxtaposed Soul**


	15. No Going Back

The Receiving End

Chapter 15: No Going Back

 **Here's another chapter for you wonderful people, these next few chapters are going to be a little fluffy and then there's some drama... I reckon there's only between 10-15 chapters left in this little journey if that but we'll see how it goes.**

When Rosalie finally pried herself away from her mate, Bella was slightly more breathless than Rosalie and that was only because Rosalie had no breath to lose. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that Bella did have to breathe she would still be firmly attached to her mate.

However, the problem was that reality was starting to set in. Rosalie had only just started being nice to Bella, had no idea about the girl's orientation and had just proceeded to kiss her in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness. What if Bella went on to reject her, decided that it was just a moment, that she didn't like Rosalie or couldn't truly believe her for past crimes? What if she'd lost her mate by being too forward?

Bella was not much better, her bandaged hands rose to her lips, her eyes flitting to the admittedly gorgeous blonde beside her. _What on earth had just happened?_ She was pretty sure that one Rosalie Hale had just kissed her but she must be imagining that, delirious after her accident. But what did it mean if she really had kissed her? If it wasn't some crazy hallucination? What would someone that crazy gorgeous want with plain, average Bella?

"W-what did you do th-that for?" Bella's voice shook violently with shock (and maybe a little pleasure). Rosalie looked at the girl lying in the bed before her, wondering if she should tell the truth.

"Because I've wanted to for a while, I got angry at you that first day because I was jealous that there was someone more beautiful than me, and then the day that I finally swallowed what little pride I had and apologised, I realised you were my mate. And I know you're probably not ready, or can't forgive me but you were just so tempting and…" But she didn't finish the sentence, her words trailed off, her head dipping, if there was blood running through her veins it would have risen to the surface. Rosalie was not one for exposing her emotions; she kept them behind an icy wall that was practically impenetrable.

"I'm sorry," came the reply, "I'm sorry I'm your mate, you deserve something better, less… broken." This sad, sad reply made Rosalie's head snap straight up, a fierceness that she saved for protecting her loved ones burning in her golden eyes. Her cold hands reached up and encased delicate cheeks.

"I can cope with broken, you're mine and I want no other, I was attracted to you before I knew you were my mate. I want to be at your side, I want to help you fix yourself, because people love you, your dad loves you, Alice and Jasper love you, Emmett and Edward care, Esme considers you one of her own, Carlisle cares, you're not alone." Rosalie's thumb stroked the cheek beneath softly as she pressed home her message.

Bella noticed that Rosalie didn't include herself in the list of people who cared about her or loved her. For some reason that hurt a lot. She didn't want to know the answer but she had to ask, she had to know, so taking a deep, unsteady breath.

"What about you? Do you care?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, vulnerability lacing every syllable, she was almost certain that rejection was to come, how could it not be?

"I love you, and I want you. I won't let you go unless you ask me to." A light fired in Bella's eyes. She knew that she was probably going into this too fast, that her mother was right and she was unworthy, but she couldn't resist what the opportunity was here. She couldn't resist the blonde before her. She'd never felt this enamoured, or enamoured at all for that matter. She forgot all the horrible things her mum had done, she forgot every warning from Darius about vampires, and she could barely remember her name for that matter.

So, much like Rosalie, in a mindless moment of strength she hauled herself up and quickly touched her lips to the stony one's above her. It was nothing like she'd imagine a kiss to be, the lips were colder and smoother, perfection if ever she had felt it.

At first Rosalie was unyielding, sitting stonily in her complete shock, but then in a moment of all consuming elation her lips moved against the one's touching hers, a slow dance that brought about a peace that settled in her bones. This, this was what she had waited her whole life, dead and undead, for. This is what she'd survived through all the suffering for. This one perfect moment and, if she got her way, a thousand more afterwards.

"Can I take up that offer of a picnic maybe now?" The question was tentative and mischievous, a light Bella hadn't felt since Darius left entering her bones, her soul, her mind.

It was the start of something new, beautiful and all consuming.

The next week passed awkwardly at best. Being mates didn't solve everything it just made the journey worth it, it made every passing day worth it. Despite the stifling awkwardness between blonde and brunette neither could wait for whatever the next time they could talk or sit or _something_ together.

So, naturally, by the time the picnic date arrived both females were considerably nervous and excited.

Rosalie was one for always looking flawless, accentuating every ounce of beauty her creature inheritance gave her. But today it was important, she was impressing her life mate. Proving her worthiness in a small way. Luckily she had Alice to provide a calm word.

Bella herself wasn't much better. She wasn't one for clothes, she'd gone so long with barely any clothes to her name, let alone something fancy for a date. She was a major failure. What on earth had she been thinking when she'd been so open and suggested the date. Rosalie deserved better than her with all her past and plain features. She couldn't do it!

She'd been relatively fine when they were just talking, she'd been elated after those two perfect kisses, this was something completely different though, this was a _date_. Just her and Rosalie and a romantic setting, no distractions. Rosalie would focus on Bella and realise she didn't like what she saw. Her mother had drilled it into her enough times that she was worthless, a disaster that would just upset everyone around her.

She couldn't turn her down now, it was too late to go back. She'd face it, she knew that at any rate Rosalie woud not be physical in her rejection. It was a small mercy.

Neither girl was calm as Rosalie arrived in her Bugatti at Bella's house. Rosalie couldn't decide if she was happy or not to see the police cruiser missing from the drive. On one hand she wouldn't have to lie about the nature of her relationship with the Chief's daughter, however she also couldn't start making that good impression that would hopefully ease his reaction.

When Bella walked out the door, Rosalie's nerves melted away, she had worked herself up and it was just her mate. Her Bella, who was calm, and shy, and maybe a little broken yet was still immeasurably kind. She'd got on a sweet blue summer dress, her dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail with not one ounce of make-up. She looked phenomenal, if not a little sick. Rosalie's smile was true and wide as she opened the door to her car, welcoming her Bella to the car.

Finally Bella's smile inched warily onto her face, how could it not when Rosalie was looking at her like _that?_ As if Bella was wonderful, the only one in the world thatt Rosalie wanted to look at, with a smile so wide it could split her lips. Gorgeous was an inadequate adjective.

And that first date, in the woods, with fireflies dancing around their heads as they gorged on a meal prepared by Esme, was perfect. And similarly the ending had been perfect.

A simple kiss that said it all: there was no going back from now on. Both had accepted the bond and couldn't ask for more. Yes it was a wonderful, wonderful feeling that was the start of the rest of their lives.

 **If you like making strangers happy then send me a review, they make me positively giddy.**

 **Thanks to all those who've welcomed me back, I love you guys.**

 **If you like Harry Potter check out my fic there, it's called To Win This War.**

 **Music rec this chapter is: Texas Swing by Clay Walker mainly because it's seriously catchy**


	16. In Which There Is A Visitor

The Receiving End

Chapter 16: In which We Have A Visitor

 **Okay so A-levels are a lot harder than I was expecting, but this is a story I love too much. So I've skipped a lot of filler chapters with fluff and shit in so I could get to the ending, this way I can get it done and then focus on my A-levels. I love you all for following and reading and being generally wonderful.**

It was weird how one moment could change everything. It had being one kiss that had lead to acceptance between the two mates.

They had had the picnic and then gone from strength to strength in their relationship. It was a very rare day that the Cullens did not have Bella round or that Rosalie (often with a couple of her siblings) were round at the Swan household. It was strange how so much exposure could lead to a certain desensitisation towards a thing or person. Yes as time had gone along the Cullens had become increasingly able to cope with Bella's tempting blood. They no longer had to leave every few hours, she had even fell over and accidentally cut herself one night.

Of course it wasn't completely idyllic, life and family never was. They had a number of arguments, some petty, some a lot more serious. But they got over them eventually, usually with a lot of cajoling from others.

Bella and Rosalie's relationship had being awkward for a long time, the feeling was there but they were both weighed down heavily by their own doubts and insecurities regarding their inferiority. They had kissed on a number of occassions but neither had being comfortable to go any further. But that was okay there wasn't always a need to be physical straight away as long as they were comfortable with each other in general.

Esme had made it her life's mission to prove to her new daughter, because that was what Bella had quickly become, what a mother's love really should be like, and though the doubt and hurt and the anger of her mothers treatment still burned deeply Bella was slowly learning to let Esme in.

It was a regular day that it happened. Bella had come into the habit of helping the Cullen's with their human show by introducing them to pop culture. The good, the bad and the ugly. Emmett loved hit action and superhero movies. He loved the Joker. And okay so they porabably weren't pop culture but Jasper found familiarity in the old Westerns despite their many inaccuracies. Alice just _adored_ the fashion shows, she was sure that Rose would _definitely_ win the Next Top Model (and Bella was inclined to agree). For someone who couldn't actually eat Esme had an unhealthy obsession with cooking show. Bella and Charlie definitely didn't complain though as they were often the testers for Esme's masterpieces.

Carlisle and Edward loved finding the classical shows on youtube, a passion they both shared. Rosalie loved watching the soaps surprising enough. She loved the complete dramatisation of lives that were generally pretty mundane.

So today was one of those days where Bella introduced them to something new, it was their riday evening habit now. Esme had cooked some popcorn just for Bella, coke was in the plastic cups usually used at drinks dispensers. So Bella didn't feel left out and awkward each of the vampires had their own cup but the liquid inside definitely wasn't coke. At first Bella had being a bit wary but as she had become closer and closer to the family she had gotten over her aversion.

They were all sat on their respective couches in pairs. Well Edward sat in Carlisle's favourite armchair with Alice curled up in his lap like a cat, making her look all the smaller. Emmett sat on another couch spread across the back, Jasper between his legs leant against his lean chest. Esme and Carlisle were simply sat together, a hand clasped together. Rosalie was sat, a tender smile on her face that had become increasingly more characteristic as the months had passed, Bella was sat comfortably under her lovers arm, happy with where she was at, the TV remote in her hand.

"Oh wise human, what magic of the world do you have for us now?" Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett's gentle teasing before turning the TV on. The opening tunes of Grease came out.

"Today I introduce you to the wonderful musical. I love Grease. The message is really bad but it's rather cute."

So the movie played, Bella singing along with some of her more favourite songs like Hopelessly Devoted To You, and Worse Things I could do. The Cullens were mildly amused by the thearics and spontaneous singing. It was near the end of the film that it happened. It was the start of You're The One That I Want, Danny had just said them iconic line about his multiplying chills when the bell went. Bella automatically paused the film to make sure they hadn't imagine the noise. It rang again and the family all turned to their leader, looking for guidance from Carlisle.

"Were we expecting anyone dear?" Carlisle shook his head and stood swiftly.

"Probably just the girl guides selling cookies but I'll go check it out. So they had all stood going to see just exactly who was interrupting their Friday night ritual.

Carlisle led them, Esme beside him, a hand placed on the curve of his back. Then the others followed, Edward placing Alice just ever so slightly behind him, both Emmett and Jasper coiled ready to face a potential threat yet with their hands clasped. Then there was Bella and Rosalie, Rosalie looking worried whilst her mate, who was clinging to her back simply looked curious.

Carlisle opened the door and shot a worried look back at their resident human as he was met with two pairs unfamiliar red eyes. Carlisle was going to answer when someone else answered, confused and a little worried because there were human drinkers present around a human.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong? It's only about a week until we were going to meet any way." But the honey voice was usurped by a shocked gasp, a scrambling of human limbs.

She could have passed for a vampire in that moment, the others simply too stunned to stop her as she flung herself at the male at their door, her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her hace in the crook of his neck.

"Darius?" Her voice was a perfect mixture of hope and confusion as the male and his female companion looked on fondly.

 **Leave a review? Which Cullen knows Darius and who is he really? Who is his companion? Send me your theories.**

 **Hmm music recommendation: In The Shadows by The Rasmus, an older song but wonderful!**

 **Love Y'all.**


	17. The Truth Will Out

The Receiving End  
Chapter 17: The Truth Will Out  
Kudos to those that guessed the person right! So Darius is here, unfortunately that means the story is slowly coming to an end.  
He was no longer sure he had done the right thing, running away because the Volturi had found out. It had being a delicate operation faking his and Char's death so they could escape. But running away had meant not being able to see Bella, the adorable little girl that he had raised despite her not being biologically his. He buried his head in her neck as she threw herself at him, her warmth pleasant and dreadfully missed. He forget that he'd come for a surprise visit to his brother, he forgot that his family was there because this girl in his arms, so much bigger than the last time he'd seen her, was his family.  
"Peter?" Peter, or Darius or whatever his name was, looked up at the questioning tone.  
"What?" Came his overly defensive reply, "You know I love surprise." Bella still clung to him, his cheeky smile diminishing as he could only imagine the effect his leaving had had on his little sprite. Jasper's tone became icy as he replied.  
"Don't you dare 'what?' us! You turn up, uninvited, might I add, and Bella is calling you a name completely different to the one I know you by! Get inside and explain." Peter usually the one always making a bad joke in a sad time but now his past mistakes seemed very real.  
"I honestly thought I was doing the right thing, if the Volturi didn't know who they were they'd be safe. Jasper, apart from you and Char, Bella and Renee are the only thing that meant anything to me, the only things I had that were truly worth protecting." Jasper narrowed his eyes at his old brother but moved aside to let him in.  
Rosalie looked split on what she should do, on one hand this was her mate, clinging desperately to another person. She didn't like it. But she also knew from what Bella had called this man that she had no romantic threat from the man. She settled on keeping as close as possible to her mate but letting her reacquaint with the long lost family member.

Jasper sighed as they re-entered the living room, the TV still set to a freeze frame of Danny knelt before a leather-clad Sandy.  
"I suppose I should do some introductions before we explain. This is Peter Whitlock and his sister Charlotte. My brother and sister from the war." The Cullens nodded at the guests but still looked infinitely wary of the newcomers.  
"This Peter, Char, is my mate Emmett, our surrogate parents Esme and Carlisle, our siblings Alice and Edward who are mates, then Rosalie." He paused before the last. " And apparently you already know Bella, Rosalie's mate." Peter looked sharply up at this, between the blonde who had being hovering suspiciously closely and his girl in his arms. God he really had missed so much.  
"How did Bells come to be with you?" Rosalie snarled at this.  
"You have no right! Absolutely no right! You gave up the right when you walked out of Bella's life without so much as a 'fuck you'! A lot has changed, I won't stop Bella from getting reacquainted with you but I can tell you now a lot has changed." Peter bowed his head. He was only getting what he deserved. He sighed, placed a tender kiss on the top of Bella's head and sat her back with her mate.  
"You're right." Then his attention diverted completely to Bella. "I owe you the truth Boo. I met your mom just after she left your father, you were barely a week old. You're father hadn't really done anything wrong apart from be a workaholic but your mother couldn't cope with that, she was getting cabin fever from the small town so she left. So, I met her one day in a cafe, I was pretending to nurse a coffee and she'd come in with you strapped to her front. You were crying something terrible, reckon you missed your Pa. She couldn't calm you down so I suggested she try a method my mom always used on Char in the 1800's, it never failed. It didn't this time either."  
He smiled in memory.  
"So we kept bumping into each other, and then one thing led to another. I loved your mom, but the laws of my society was too ingrained in me to risk everything for a woman. But I couldn't leave you, you were the closest I would ever, ever get to a child, it was one of the things I hated about this existence. So I stayed and I raised you, letting your mother do as she pleased with her days whilst I looked after you." Then his grin fell.  
"You were twelve when I got the call from Garrett, somehow the Volturi had had a rumour and they were looking for any truth. I felt everything crash in front of my eyes. Every dream I had of terrorising your first boyfriend," He looked at Bella who looked comfortable if not curious in Rosalie's arms, "Or girlfriend. Of seeing you off to prom, of walking you down the aisle, of your first child. It all died in that terrifying moment. I wasn't afraid for myself, I'd been in a war, faced death everyday despite being supposedly immortal, it was you. I've told you so many times about the Volturi, I couldn't let them get to you."  
Peter reached out, placing his hand earnestly in his.  
"It was a masterpiece, but I managed to fake my death, made it look like the Volturi's doing, I'd protected you. I couldn't see you again but I'd protected you. The amount of times Char had to hold me back, to stop me from checking on you, to stop me from undoing all that I already had!" His eyes watered yet there was no tears to cry, Bella had no such defences and she shamelessly sobbed. Crawling out of Rosalie's lap she crawled once again towards Peter. She looked up at him with those big chocolate yes that he had found so hard to say no to.  
"Is your name really Peter." Peter nodded. Yes, it had being protection at the time, he had never expected to stay, especially not for eleven and a half years.  
"Yes Boo, you remember that story I used to tell you, of Peter, Jasper and Charlotte in the vampire war? That was me your auntie Char and Jasper over there." Bella looked surprised at this, more that she hadn't connected the dots than the truth of the situation.  
"How did you end up with the Cullen's anyway?" Peter was genuinely curious about this. He thought he had sufficiently warned Bella against other vampires. Then again this vampire was her mate and the extended family.  
Bella froze at the question, the things that led to her being in Forks swimming through her head. Rosalie practically felt the stress from her mate so ran a comforting hand down her back.  
"It's your story, tell it in your own time, or not at all. It's your choice." Bella smiled gratefully at Rose but shook her head.  
"My dad Charlie lived here. They really helped me at a time when I was really low," She sent a mock glare at Rosalie, "After knocking me down a peg themselves too. I think it was Jasper who approached me first, someone's preaching making me more than a little skittish."  
"I'm sure you were already rightfully skittish without recognising us for what we were." Came Edward's sardonic voice.  
"What do you mean by rightfully?" Peter held Bella steadily, looking into her eyes, they seemed so different now, something swam behind her eyes, something dark and sad, that hadn't been there before he had left.  
"After you died, or left apparently, mom was angry and sad. We both missed you so much. Mom blamed me for your death." Bella stopped there, she just couldn't articulate what she was trying to say.  
"Oh Boo, it wasn't your fault, it was the Volturi, believing they have a right over the whole vampiric world. Your mom shouldn't have blamed you." It was Jasper who spoke up next.  
"I think saying that she blamed Bella is a bit of an understatement. I mean I've blamed you for a lot of things over the years, things worse than just one death." Peter froze, a deep foreboding entering his soul. Jasper was never so gentle , not with him at least. Their rough and tumble ways were what defined them. It was just the way they worked.  
"Boo, what happed, you're not telling me everything!" Bella froze, now that she was faced with it, she just couldn't say anything. She shook her head, avoiding all eye contact.  
Rosalie shook her head and spoke up, she hated seeing her Bella in such distress.  
"Bella it's okay. Just show him and we'll explain for you," She placed her hand on her mate's arm stroking softly.  
Bella nodded and got off Peter, turning her back to him. She bowed her head in shame and rose her top.  
There was a multitude of scars, the one from the burning iron the angriest. Peter felt his world come to the stop. He closed his eyes, once, twice, again hoping that the image burned in his mind would disappear. That marred skin would be unblemished apart from that dolphin shaped birthmark on her shoulder. But no, it remained.  
He fell to his knees, reaching forwards tracing that terrible mark, a sound somewhere between a whimper and a growl escaping from him. He thought he had being doing the right thing but he was no longer so sure.  
Leave a review? How'd you enjoy it? I'm sorry but I love Peter and Charlotte. I hate I had to make them not mates for my story to work but needs must.

Would any of you be interested in a few one shots from Peter's life? Feel free to send me any suggestions of any one shots you want connected to this story from other characters and what not.

Music suggestion is Still That Girl by Britt Nicole, its often that little bit of faith I need when I'm feeling down.


	18. Regret Shall Be Bitter

The Receiving End  
Chapter 18: Regret Shall Be Bitter  
This was worse, in a way, than the nightmares he'd had of the Volturi coming, restraining him and making him watch as they slowly tore apart Bella. But he had escaped, ignoring his long-dead heart screaming at him to take the girl with him, to set up and change his name, a new identity and hide with her. But he hadn't wanted to subject her to a life on the run. He'd fucked up. He never thought Renee would be capable of it, I mean he knew that the woman hadn't cared for her daughter as she should, it was more like how you would care for a friend's child. But this? This was terrible, inhumane.  
A deep rage boiled up within him, at the woman who had done this to his child, and at himself for leaving her there to be subjected to that. He couldn't look any longer so he dropped the t-shirt back down, the marks gone from his vision but never from his mind.  
He sent a look to Charlotte, his sister and closest confident, it was a look that was filled with revenge, a look that told them that Renee's days on this earth were numbered. Charlotte nodded back, message received and understood. She wasn't as close to Bella as Peter but just the principle of the matter made her boil with fury herself. It was disgusting how a mother could do this to her own child.

Bella didn't turn back around, she felt a deep burning shame. She was weak. Despite how she had being raised, she was a weak disappointment.  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bella. We've told you this a thousand times." Jasper's deep voice was both soothing and reprimanding all at once. Bella, outside of her obvious closeness to Rosalie, had become especially close to Esme and Jasper. Esme due to the mothering arm that she always held open. Willing to comfort and listen, whatever time of day it was. Jasper, she now realised, reminded her a lot of Peter, so she had gravitated towards him as well. As a consequence the words had an impact, even though they were nigh impossible to believe.  
Bella nodded at the words Jasper said, but she didn't believe them, not truly. She doubted she ever would. Her own lack of self worth had been engraved into her skin. It would always be part of her. However much shame it brought her.  
Jasper could feel the disbelief, even if it was less than the first time they'd told her of her self worth. He would honestly tell the girl of her self worth until she was blue in the face. He wasn't sure if it would ever fully sink in.  
As Jasper has said his encouragement Rosalie had sent a sharp look to her girlfriend. And it wasn't to be harsh, more in anger at the feelings that the girl clearly had. She wrapped an arm around her once again, she knew that she didn't need to use words, that she could just provide comfort. Today was just meant to be a simple day, their usual pop culture Friday. Instead it had being an emotional rollercoaster for all of them. No one had really computed their feelings.  
It was during the lull, in the time they took to try and process what had happened, that Bella fell asleep. Her almost desperate grip on Rosalie weakened slowly as she slipped into unsteady sleep. For the first time since Peter had arrived Rosalie smiled a true smile. A sleeping Bella never failed to make her smile, she looked so beautiful, every stress fell from her face, every doubt fell away. She just was. The most beautiful person Rosalie had ever known and would ever know. There was a time that Rosalie had thought that person was herself, now she knew how very wrong she was.  
Rosalie carefully lifted Bella's legs so they were up on the couch, her head resting in Rose's lap as said vampire rhythmically ran a hand through mahogany locks. It was now that they felt they could say what they really thought of Peter. The anger they felt at the man that had just abandoned their Bella.

"You abandoned her." Peter looked up sharply as he heard the pure anger in Jasper's voice. Peter was entirely too familiar with that tone, yet this time it was even harsher. This was the voice that his Major used when he'd fucked up. Phenomenally.  
He could always tell the difference between the little fuck ups and the big ones because when it was a little one they would just fight it out. Then they would kiss and make up for lack of a better word. In those times it was just anger. But then there was the bigger screw ups of his life. Of course the anger would be there, Jasper though generally calm had a terrible temper when it came to. But it wasn't just anger there would be disappointment and betrayal in his voice. Those things had ten times the effect on Peter than his and Jasper's fights.  
He met the golden eyes of his longest friend, one of three people he would trust with his life. He saw the emotions practically burning through him, he had to look away. The only way it could be worse would be if it was Bella looking at him in such a way. He was lucky she hadn't. She had just been grateful to see him. Even despite everything she had been through. He didn't deserve her. Then again he'd known that from the start. From the first time he'd sawn her as a tiny babe.  
"I thought I was doing the right thing." His voice was pained, his mind flashing to the marks that littered his Boo's back. He saw the mind reader flinch with his recollection. He hated it. He hated himself.  
"You could have faked your death but just left her a sign." Peter was getting angry himself.  
"I thought they'd kill her! I wasn't thinking straight. I thought it would save her. I didn't think Renee would be so dastardly. I've never found a mate, she was the thing I have always loved most, since I laid eyes on her, she has being the most important thing. The Volturi knew and I thought they'd kill her. Jasper, Major, I was terrified!" Peter wanted to shout, maybe even cry. He couldn't shout though without waking Bella, and he couldn't cry because he was a vampire.  
"Why didn't you call me?" This time it was Jasper talking of his own hurt, it festered in his heart as he knew his brother had kept something so monumental from him. "What happened to no secrets? What happened to even in the worst situations? Maybe I could have helped. Maybe we could have saved her!" He didn't know which hurt him most, the fact that his brother, his Captain, didn't come to him, or the fact that if he had then maybe, just maybe they could have saved Bella.  
He would have cared about the second thing at first, he would have known the girl, but she was Rose's mate, Peter's stepdaughter. She was destined to be part of their family. Peter had told Char, but he hadn't told him.  
Emmett was sat with him still, his jokes uncharacteristically missing as he rubbed soothing circles in his mate's leg. They all felt the subdued atmosphere but they knew that it was probably hardest on Jasper and Rosalie of all the family. They could only provide comfort. They were a unit.  
Jasper could feel Peter's guilt, his remorse. And in a way he could understand. It was just still too raw. He would forgive him in time, he always would. By the time they had finished though Rosalie had had time to acknowledge her anger and she was seething. As she saw the acceptance on Jasper's face it boiled over, and the growl she let out was positively feral.  
Review? ?


	19. An Ending

The Receiving End  
Chapter 19: An Ending  
As the title suggests this is the final chapter. I'm sorry guys but I just felt like I was forcing it so I'd rather leave it where I was happy.  
Peter hadn't expected the attack. Maybe it was because he had underestimated the blonde, maybe because he had thought her completely focused on Bella, maybe because he had being too focused on Jasper. Whatever the reason, the attack was unprecedented and he flew quickly into the wall. A blonde blur following quickly behind him, her dainty hand pinning his neck into the dry-wall. Her face was distorted into a feral growl, it was a strange expression, one that both increased and deteriorated her beauty all at once.  
"He'll forgive you, Bella already has. But don't think for a second I will forgive you for this. You might not have inflicted any physical pain on her. But you left her, you left her to that monster. You let her believe you died. And for that I will never forgive you." And then she walked back to the settee. As if she had never even left it, she resumed her stroking, the fell of her mate under her skin calming her like nothing ever had before.  
Peter breathed heavily despite how unnecessary the action was, he knew he deserved the girl's anger. He'd more than half deserved it. In fact it helped ease his burden. They should be angry with him, what he'd done was unforgivable. He'd earned it and he accepted it. He was just thankful she hadn't decided to rip his head off.  
"Thank you for doing a better job of looking after her than I did. Of keeping her safe. It's all that I can ask that she's happy despite how I fucked up." The Cullen's nodded as a collective. She may not be a vampire but she was part of their coven.  
Peter coming back hadn't factored on their radar but it had happened. It had happened and they'd cope. Despite any ill feeling they held toward the man and his sister they would follow Bella's lead. If she accepted him then they'd be cordial, if she rejected him though the seven circles of hell would descend upon him.

So no, everything wasn't perfect, it never would be. That just wasn't the nature of life. But they would muddle through. Because they were family, because the greatest bond of love held them securely together. They would be kin forever.  
So do you love it? Are you gonna miss it? I sure am! Leave me a review?  
I felt like this was the right place to leave this but if anybody is interested I'd love to do some companion one shots from the past and future. If you're not interested in that though I'll just leave it here.  
I can never thank you all enough for being here with me on this journey. It took me a while to finish, I was a little irregular on the updates, but this is one part of my teenage years I will look back on at some point with fondness (and probably some cringing as my writing improves.)  
I love you all xx  
Juxtaposed Soul


	20. Sequel

There will not be a sequel to The Receiving End. I don't like sequels so I won't do one... Simple as that.

however what I am doing is a selection of one shots based of the world. The name of this companion series will be The Received Companion.

the first one Shot will be Peter first meeting Bella but feel free to PM me or leave a review saying what you want to see in there.


End file.
